


Flying Mile High and a Mile Far

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: TraducciónEl genio pastelero Lee Donghae decide buscar su musa en París para nuevas recetas, pero en su lugar encuentra un piloto bastante coqueto, pero muy atractivo en su camino a la ciudad del amor.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flying Mile High and a Mile Far](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539344) by donghaeyah and inkedblack. 



Lee Donghae golpea su pie con impaciencia contra el brillante piso de mármol blanco de la sala de espera. Sus brazos están doblados sobre su torso, y se preocupa con el labio inferior entre los dientes, con los audífonos puesto en sus orejas. Continuamente está mirando la pantalla sobre él y a sus compañeros de viajes, mirando la hora y se encuentra a sí mismo contando los segundos, a pesar del hecho de que todavía hay unos cuarenta minutos antes de que pueda abordar el avión. Es un largo tiempo, y sin embargo Donghae no puede sentarse. Está demasiado  _emocionado_.

No pudo evitarlo.

Va a  _París_ , después de todo. La ciudad de sus sueños.

Después de molestar a su jefe, Kim Jongwoon, por tres días consecutivos, Donghae finalmente recibió una semana de descanso de sus deberes como pastelero. Sonríe un poco para sí mismo, recordando cómo Jongwoon se quejó de lo difícil que sería manejar la tienda sin el jefe pastelero y todavía con solo unas pocas palabras convincentes de su novio, el asistente de pastelería Kim Ryeowook, Jongwoon rápidamente se dio por vencido y permitió a Donghae el descanso.

 _Dominado_. Donghae se ríe sin pensar, antes de que sin saberlo afloja su agarre en el pasaporte y el boleto, causando que se caigan al piso de mármol a su lado.

Donghae parpadea antes de darse vuelta y agacharse para recuperar el importante librito y el papel, sin darse cuenta de los ojos que viajan sobre su espalda al momento de la acción.

Lee Hyukjae levanta una ceja y sonríe un poco ante el culo bien formado, moldeado por el ajustado pantalón de pitillo rojo. Está en camino al avión con su copiloto, Cho Kyuhyun, cuando sus ojos fueron capturados por un joven bastante guapo, mirando y esperando impacientemente en medio de los hombres de negocios y mujeres relajadas que están sentados cómodamente y bebiendo café caliente mientras leen periódicos.

Decir que su interés es despertado sería una subestimación.

Hyukjae está acostumbrado a las personas elegantes y ricas, o, a veces, a las celebridades y a los políticos, que siempre llevan los costosos boletos de clase ejecutiva en sus vuelos. Sin embargo, ver a un chico joven en medio de todos ellos es un poco inusual.

Observa a su copiloto Kyuhyun, sin sorprenderse de verlo conversado un poco con el CEO de alguna gran compañía, asegurándole la comodidad y seguridad del vuelo, y Hyukjae también decide tener una pequeña charla con algunos de sus pasajeros.

Hyukjae avanza con paso seguro hacia el chico vestido con una oscura chaqueta y pantalón rojo, inseguro de lo que realmente está haciendo pero es incapaz de detenerse de todos modos, y se detiene en frente de él, dándole una sonrisa amistosa.

—Hola —saluda, y los ojos del chico se abren un poco antes de quitarse a toda prisa sus audífonos, logrando enviarle una pequeña pero confundida sonrisa.

—¿Hola?

Bueno. Hyukjae debe decir que es probablemente diez veces más lindo.

—¿Vuelo 415, viaje a París, Francia? —pregunta Hyukjae y el chico asiente rápidamente y se para un poco más recto.

Hyuljae nota con una risita interna que el chico es un poco más bajo que él.

—Capitán Lee Hyukjae a su servicio —extiende una mano que el chico más bajo rápidamente sacude—. Bueno. Subcapitán, o primer oficial, técnicamente, porque el verdadero capitán es, —mira a Kyuhyun—, ese de allí, ocupado conversando con su compañero de hombres ocupados. Pero ese no es el punto.

El chico se ríe, mostrando sus blancos dientes torcidos y Hyukjae le devuelve la sonrisa.

—¿Y tú eres?

El chico parpadea, un poco sobresaltado antes de tartamudear. —D-Donghae. Lee Donghae.

—Asi que, Donghae. Lee Donghae —dice Hyukjae encantadoramente, ganándose una tímida sonrisa del castaño ahora ligeramente sonrojado frente a él—. Solo quería decirte que no te preocupes porque tienes a los mejores pilotos de la ciudad y nos aseguraremos de que tengas el vuelo mas cómodo que puedas conseguir.

Ve que Kyuhyun le hace señas desde la distancia para que se vaya y Hyukjae sonríe un poco, inclinándose cerca de la oreja de Donghae para susurrarle. —Buen culo, por cierto.

Y entonces se aleja, sintiendo un sensación de triunfo en él cuando escucha a Donghae prácticamente se atraganta con nada. Está a punto de atravesar las puertas en dirección al avión, cuando escucha una voz llamándole.

—¿Capitán Lee Hyukjae?

Se da vuelta rápidamente, sabiendo ahora a quién pertenece esa voz y sonríe inocentemente al chico del pantalón rojo que le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Gracias —dice Donghae, antes de que su sonrisa se convierta en una sonrisa socarrona mientras sus ojos recorren a Hyukjae de la cabeza a los pies, mirándolo descaramente—. Tú tampoco estás tan mal.


	2. Capítulo 1

Kyuhyun arquea una ceja mientras observa al moreno en pantalón rojo mirar descaradamente a su copiloto y sonríe, preparándose para molestar al mayor sobre eso. Las mejillas de Hyukjae están ligeramente teñidas de rojo mientras se dirige hacia Kyuhyun para ir hacia el avión.

—No comience —Hyukjae sisea por lo bajo, completamente tomado por sorpresa con la franqueza de Donghae. Por mucho que a Hyukjae le guste la forma en que Donghae lo miró, no puede evitar estar completamente aturdido cuando Donghae lo hizo tan  _abiertamente_.

Kyuhyun se ríe y mira a Hyukjae de los pies a la cabeza. —¿Que le dijiste, para que te diga "Tú tampoco éstas tan mal", ¿Hyukjae?

Hyukkae solo frunce el ceño y entra al avión, saludo a su tripulación de cabina, e hizo su camino hacia el área de descanso de piloto. —Pido la cama izquierda —Hyukjae anuncia, evadiendo la pregunta de Kyuhyun mientras desliza su equipaje en el área del vagón superior.

Su copiloto rueda los ojos y susurra —Lo que sea, todavía estoy esperando tu respuesta. ¿Qué le dijiste a ese chico lindo en la puerta?

—¿Le dije que tenía un buen culo? —dice Hyukjae, esperando que Kyuhyun se callará y lo deje pero luego el piloto suelta una risa fuerte e insoportable y Hyukjae piensa que podría no tener un vuelo muy agradable con su compañero.

*

Donghae está apoyado en la amplio y cómodo asiento después de asegurarse de que ha conseguido la fila correcta, y que sus maletas están guardadas y su teléfono apagado.

 _J_ _a_ _, Jongwoon puede vivir sin las formas de contactarme durante la próxima semana._ Donghae se dice mientras se relaja, suspirando contento mientras recibe la comodidad que proporciona el cómodo asiento.

 _París_ , piensa Donghae,  _va a ser emocionante._  La cuidad de las luces y el amor. Espera poder encontrar lo que está buscando en París. Donghae estira sus extremidades aturdidamente y está bastante complacido de tener un asiento junto a la ventana, segunda fila desde el frente.

La clase ejecutiva no está llena, solo una par de hombres de negocios aquí y mujeres allá, todos ocupados de sus propios asuntos, leyendo periódicos o archivos de importancia.

Donghae solo se encoge de hombros, esperando y agradecido de que no pertenece a la sociedad superior del mundo. Está contento con ser un pastelero para la cafetería de Jongwoon con un buen salario y tener colegas encantadores para trabajar.  _Sungmin amaría París_. Donghae se dice a sí mismo como un recordatorio para conseguir algo encantador para el camarero.

Muy pronto, escucha el suave ronroneo de los motores funcionado, y una voz familiar se hace eco en toda la cabina de la clase ejecutiva desde los parlantes situados en el techo. La voz del Capitán Lee Hyukjae se escucha mientras saluda a los pasajeros, informándoles de las situaciones meteorológicas desde Corea hasta París y su hora estimada de llegada, y deseándole un buen vuelo. Donghae rápidamente se pone rígido al sonido de esa voz mientras parpadea ante los altavoces con una leve incredulidad.

_Lee Hyukjae._

No puede creer el incidente anterior en el aeropuerto donde Hyukjae oh-tan-descaramente  _coqueteo_  con él. Estaba tan conmocionado por la sutil confesión de la otra persona de mirarle el trasero (y felicitarlo) que prácticamente se atragantó con el aire y sintió que su cara se ponía roja como un tomate. Sin embargo, lo que sorprende aún más a Donghae es su súbito arrebato de coraje, que lo obliga a voltearse y llamar después al piloto, solo para verlo descaradamente e incluso a atreverse a  _devolver el coqueteo._

Honestamente, Donghae no sabe que le ha pasado. Siempre ha sido bastante tímido cuando se trata de cosas como estas. Seguro, reconoce a un chico caliente cuando lo ve, pero nunca en su vida había mirado descaradamente (¡especialmente donde ellos y todos el mundo puede ver!) y  _coquetear_  con ellos. Siempre se ha contentado con solo mirar sutilmente desde la distancia. Pero hoy, cuando ese sexy como el infierno Lee Hyukjae le susurró directamente a su oído y elogió su buen culo, Donghae solo... lo perdió.

Se frota los brazos mientras tiembla, recordando la piel de gallina que sintió despues de sentir la respiración caliente de Hyukjae sobre su piel, y se quejó, un poco avergonzado de sentirse así por un piloto con el que ha hablado solo una vez y que probablemente no volvería a ver de nuevo en su vida.

Pero de nuevo... sí, pero no volvería a ver a ese chico de nuevo. No es como si se encontrará con el piloto durante el viaje, ni se encontraría con él en el aeropuerto cuando aterricen en París.

Entonces quizas está bien, lo que hizo.

Donghae realmente no sabe cuán equivocado está.

Mordiendose el labio y volteándose para ver la vista de la pista de aterrizaje desde su ventana cuando el avión comienza a despegar, Donghae se encoge levemente, sintiendo la presión del aire creciendo a sus oídos. Mira como comienzan a volar, sofocando un jadeo en su garganta cuando ve el aeropuerto de Incheon alejarse de su vista, al igual que los otros edificios en la ciudad. Muy pronto, puede ver las nubes blancas y suaves, que se cierne justo debajo del avión, y Donghae sonríe excitado para sí mismo.

_¡París, allá voy!_

*

—El piloto automático está activado —dice Kyuhyun mientras se reclina y se relaja en su asiento—. Ah, casi once horas de vuelo. Esto va a ser aburrido, especialmente porque estoy contigo. Hombre, ojalá nuestra aerolínea nos permita usar computadoras portátiles aquí.

Hyukjae resopla, sus ojos en la pantalla mientras monitorea el registro de combustible. —Cállate, me amas. Y sé feliz que estamos recibiendo el descanso.

Kyuhyun asiente pensativamente antes de sonreír maliciosamente. —Sí, supongo que puedo tener algo divertido con Sooyoung durante el descanso.

Hyukjae le lanza una mirada mortificada mientras piensa en la azafata de piernas largas que sirve en la cabina de clase ejecutiva. —No te atreverías a hacer cosas con ella en  _nuestra_  cabina de descanso, ¿verdad? Por favor, ahorra mi cama.

Kyuhyn se burla, sentándose derecho y estrechando los ojos a su copiloto. —Pediste la cama izquierda, no la toco, no te preocupes. Además —sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa burlona—, no es como si fuera el único que esta follando a alguién. ¿Recuerdas a ese chico tuyo con el buen culo?

Hyukjae se ríe para sí y sacude la cabeza antes de volver a mirar las pantallas. —Muy divertido, Cho. Pero a pesar de que me encantaría follarlo, realmente no creo volver a verlo después de este vuelo. Quiero decir, incluso si salgo más tarde durante el descanso, lo mas probablemente que hagamos es saludarnos. Después de eso, estaremos en París, y adiós al chico guapo con un culo ardiente.

—¿Pero no te vas a quedar en París unos cuatro días más antes de tu próximo vuelo? —murmura Kyuhyun—. Quien sabe, podrías encontrarlo allí.

—Bueno no eres un optimista —Hyukjae se ríe—. París es enorme, no hay forma de que me encuentre con otro coreano, ¿que más si es él?

—Lo que sea que digas —Kyuhyun simplemente se encoge de hombros, optando por estirar los brazos y estirar el cuello en su lugar—. Dios, no puedo esperar para el descanso. Realmente extraño a Sooyoung.

Hyukjae rueda los ojos. —Ahórrame los pensamientos blandos también. Y lo juro, si ustedes dos hacen algo en mi cama, nunca más volveré a volar con ustedes.

*

Tres horas y algunos minutos después. Donghae se encuentra aburrido como el infierno. Sinceramente, ha visto todas las películas ofrecida en la pequeña pantalla frente a su asiento, y no está de humor para volver a verlas. Los juegos también son aburrido, y no puede obligarse a leer porque nunca ha sido el tipo de lector. Incluso las nubes de afuera se volvieron aburridas.

Brevemente deseando que los aviones fueran como los cruceros de lujo que ofrecían una variedad de actividades recreativas para que los pasajeros se involucren, Donghae mira alrededor y encuentra a la mayoría de sus compañeros pasajeros durmiendo cómodamente en sus asientos reclinables. Suspira. No es que tampoco haya intentado dormirse. Tenía los ojos cerrados durante toda la segunda hora del vuelo y todavía su mente está muy despierta. Pidió comida y se la terminó en diez minutos, y ahora realmente no tiene nada que hacer.

Frunciendo el ceño, Donghae se pone de pie y se arrastró hasta el lavado en la parte de atrás, solo para ver que se siente por el bien de hacer algo,  _cualquier_  cosa que hacer.

Sin embargo, justo cuando su mano alcanza la puerta del baño, la puerta junto a él, la del letrero rojo que dice "solo para el personal" en mayúsculas negras, se abre y la persona que Donghae menos espera ver sale.

Un grito de asombro se escapa de sus labios cuando sus ojos se encuentra con la igualmente sorprendida mirada de Lee Hyukjae, luciendo tan apuesto como siempre con su uniforme de piloto.

—Qué...

—Tú...

Hablan al mismo tiempo y se detienen, vergonzosas sonrisas adornando sus rostros. Donghae se sonroja ligeramente cuando Hyukjae le hace un gesto para que hable primero.

—Hola —Donghae saluda, mordiéndose su labio inferior e inflando sus mejillas, sintiéndose un poco tímido al recordar su último encuentro.

—Hola a ti también —Hyukjae se ríe un poco, aparentemente leyendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Q-que está haciendo aquí? —pregunta Donghae rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa, desesperado por desviar su atención a otra cosa—. ¿No se supone que esta... ya sabes, piloteando el avión?

—Estoy en descanso —Hyukjae sonríe, y Donghae toma nota de las encías y las arrugas de los ojos—. Los vuelos largos como estos tienden a ser bastante aburridos o agotadores, dependiendo de cuánto dure tu turno. Cuando hay dos pilotos, usualmente se nos permiten tener descansos.

—Ya veo —Donghae asiente compresivamente, sin saberlo mirando y tragando saliva cuando se da cuenta de que Hyukjae se está lamiendo los labios.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Hyukjae de repente pregunta y Donghae vuelve su mirada hacia el ligeramente más alto, guapo piloto de los ojos de un solo parpado—. ¿Vas a...? —se detiene mientras hace gesto hacia la puerta del baño.

—Ah, bueno —Donghae se rasca la nuca—. En realidad no tenía ganas, pero estoy aburrido y solo decidí echar un vistazo al baño por el bien de hacer algo —se rió para sus adentros.

Hyukjae se ríe, —Bueno entonces —cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, sonriendo un poco—. ¿Te gustaría que te acompañe adentro y te haga un recorrido?

Los ojos de Donghae se agrandan, y pudo sentir su sonrojo aumentando a sus orejas y su sangre hacia el sur cuando se da cuenta que lo que está insinuando Hyukjae. Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, suavemente asiente.

Hyukjae parpadea hacia él antes de que una cierta mirada ilegible atraviesa su rostro, y sonríe de nuevo. —Solo bromeaba pero —Donghae no se pierde la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecen—, si no te importa...

Y luego está empujando la puerta del baño abierta, haciéndose a un lado para permitir que Donghae ingrese al pequeño lugar. Por supuesto, Donghae no ha esperado algo grandioso, y su mirada se encuentra con paredes de azulejos blancos, un simple inodoro, y un contenedor de basura a su lado. También hay un mostrador con dispensadores, jabón y toalla dispuestos pulcramente en su esquina derecha, y un amplio espejo encima.

Lo que Donghae espera, sin embargo, es la puerta cerrándose y mira detrás de él, justo cuando un cierto piloto sexy se acerca a él, la brecha entre ellos casi inexistente debido al espacio estrecho que proporciona la habitación. El aliento caliente le hace cosquillas en la nuca y Donghae se estremece visiblemente antes de sentir los dedos que se curvan suavemente alrededor de sus caderas.

—Que tenemos aqui —Hyukjae se ríe entre dientes y Donghae siente que se le pone la piel de gallina al oírlo—. Un pasajero de clase ejecutiva con un buen culo, un piloto en descanso quien no está tan mal, y un lavado con falta de espacio. ¿Alguna idea de lo que posiblemente se podría hacer con estos tres?

—¿N-No lo se? —dice Donghae, cerrando los ojos mientras Hyukjae comienza a frotar sus lados lentamente. Siente la entrepierna del otro presionando contra su culo y se muerde el labio, deteniéndose a si mismo de gimotear—. Para mi me parece una invitación para el exclusivo Club Mile High.

Sinceramente, Donghae mismo no sabe lo que está haciendo. Nunca había sido osado, pero con Hyukjae, parece como si toda su actitud reservada y autocontrol hubiera salido volando por las ventanas pequeñas del avión. Hay algo con la forma en que Hyukjae habla y sonríe y coquetea con él que hace que su lógica se vuelva borrosa, y nubla su mente con puro deseo y lujuria.

Tal vez es el hecho de que Hyukjae es un piloto. Y Donghae nunca a interactuado con uno antes, por lo que esta curioso e intrigado.

O quizás es porque Hyukjae es tan jodidamente caliente y sexy incluso con su ropa puesta, que Donghae quiere saber que tan caliente y sexy estaría  _sin_  ropa.

Donghae cree que son las dos cosas.

—Entonces acepto la invitación —murmura Hyukjae antes de que sus grueso gruesos encuentren el camino hacia el cuello de Donghae, besándolo ligeramente, provocándole. Una de sus manos envuelve alrededor del cuerpo de Donghae, bajando hasta la parte interior de sus muslos, acariciando suavemente. Mientras que la otra mano agarra su culo vestido y aprieta la carne con firmeza, y Donghae no puede contener el gemido que sale de sus labios.

—Oh joder, tu culo es incluso mejor de lo que pensaba —Hyukjae exhala mientras su mano se desliza hacia adelante para ahuecar la creciente erección de Donghae, causando que el chico lloriquee mientras muele su propia excitación en su culo—. Lo siento por decirlo, pero no me voy a perder de follar este tipo de culo.

—No te preocupes —dijo Donghae con la respiración entrecortada mientras levanta una mano y sostiene la nuca de Hyukjae, acercándolo a su cuello, instándolo a hacer algo más que solo besarlo—. Me gusta ser follado —retrocede hacia la dura longitud presionada contra su culo y se deleita con el sonido del gemido amortiguado de Hyukjae en la piel de su cuello.

Hyukjae cumple con su pedido silencioso, su lengua sale y saborea la suavidad de su cuello antes de que sus gruesos labios se envuelvan alrededor de la delicada superficie, chupando y lamiendo lentamente.

De repente, Donghae siente que lo empuja hacia adelante y grita cuando la parte delantera de sus muslos golpea el borde del mostrador del baño, sus ojos se agrandan al verse en el espejo, mejillas sonrojadas, respiración entrecortada, y Hyukjae succionando ansiosamente en la gran extensión de su cuello. No pudo evitar el gemido dejando sus labios mientras movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, moviéndose hacia adelante y atrás en la palma de Hyukjae sobre su entrepierna y en la dureza adherida a su espalda, disfrutando de la fricción de ambos extremos.

La acción hace que Hyukjae gruñera contra su piel, y Donghae de repente se da vuelta, su boca abierta siendo atacada por un par de labios gruesos y hambrientos. Le devuelve el beso impacientemente, sus lenguas se encuentran mientras sus manos se levantan para envolverse alrededor del cuello de Hyukjae, jalándolo más cerca mientras las manos del piloto bajan para tocarle el trasero, juntando sus entrepiernas.

Se chupan mutuamente la lengua, amortiguando sus gemidos con la boca y Donghae suelta un jadeo ahogado cuando una de las manos de Hyukjae suelta su culo y viaja debajo de su camisa, corriendo por su abdomen y deteniéndose en su pecho, pellizcando un pezón con los dedos. Donghae arquea su espalda, mordiéndose el labio para contener un gemido por temor a ser escuchado por la gentes de afuera, mientras que los labios de Hyukjae van hasta su mandíbula, mordisqueando y chupando antes de engancharse nuevamente en la suave piel de su cuello. Muerde y chupa la piel con dureza, seguro de dejar una marca en la superficie pálida de color blanco lechoso.

Donghae tira de él hacia arriba para otro beso abrasador, mientras sus manos agarran el cuello de Hyukjae ciegamente, aflojando la corbata e intentando desabotonar la camisa.

La mano dentro de su camisa desaparece y de repente, los dedos agarran su muñeca y Hyukjae se aleja, mirándolo con los ojos negros, su respiración desigual y los labios rojos e hinchados. Donghae podría haberse corrido solo por la vista.

—Aquí no —Hyukjae susurra, y Donghae casi lloriquea.

—¿Donde?

Hyukjae mira la puerta, mordiendo su labios y la acción es tan sexy que Donghae prácticamente se lanza sobre él, besando la luz del día que lo rodea, mientras muele sus erecciones vestidas una vez más.

Hyukjae sonríe contra los labios ansiosos antes de alejarse a regañadientes. —Tranquilo. Ahora esta impaciente, ¿verdad? —sonríe torpemente a un Donghae haciendo pucheros antes de poner un rápido beso en los labios fruncido—. Nos moveremos a un lugar mejor, así que sólo...  _compórtate_  por un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esta bien —dice Donghae, robando otro beso de los labios gruesos de Hyukjae—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya verás —Hyukjae le envía un guiño juguetón, y se gana otro beso hambriento. Se permitió ceder un minuto antes de aparta a Donghae de él, no sin lamerse el labio inferior—. Comprobaré primero si hay alguien afuera.

Donghae asiente, y comienza a ponerse un poco nervioso por el hecho de que podrían ser atrapados saliendo juntos del baño, ambos luciendo erecciones a juego. No sabe como se la arreglaría para explicar eso.

Hyukjae abre lentamente la puerta y se asoma, mirando de izquierda a derecha antes de indicar a Donghae que el lugar está libre. Sale de puntillas, Donghae lo sigue, y abre la puerta de solo para el personal. Los ojos de Donghae se abren y agarra el brazo de Hyukjae con firmeza, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras dice. —No puedo ir allí.

—Está bien —Hyukjae le responde antes de echar un vistazo al área del personal, asegurándose de que este vacía antes de llevar a Donghae con él.

Entran a un estrecho camino que conduce hacia abajo. A su derecha no hay nada más que simple paredes de color crema, y a su izquierda hay varias puertas que conducen a diferentes partes del avión. Hyukjae camina silenciosamente por el lugar, Donghae camina cuidadosamente detrás de él y constantemente mira hacia atrás, en caso de que alguien aparezca. No ve cuando Hyukjae se detiene y choca contra la espalda del otro, su dolorosa erección vestida rozando el culo bastante plano de Hyukjae, e instintivamente suelta un gemido.

Hyukjae rápidamente tapa su boca y se miran con ojos muy abiertos antes de que Hyukjae lo suelte y lo bese ferozmente, inmovilizándolo contra la pared. Junto a ellos hay una puerta abierta, la razón del la cual Hyukjae detuvo sus pasos antes, y adentro a una azafata que dobla algunas mantas para algunos pasajeros.

Hyukjae se aleja y sus bocas "se comportan", mientras Donghae asiente, un poco aturdido por el beso. Lentamente, Hyukjae se asoma a la habitación y ve la espalda de la azafata frente a él. Rápidamente tira de Donghae de la mano y pasan a la habitación tan silenciosamente como sus pies y sus incómodas erecciones podrían permitírselo.

Se detiene de nuevo al ver otra puerta abierta y mira hacia atrás a la otra que acaban de pasar, en caso de que salga la azafata. Hyukjae una vez más echó un vistazo a la habitación y al descubrir que carecía de vida humana, arrastró a Donghae dentro, justo cuando la azafata de la habitación anterior sale con un montón de mantas y los tacones resuenan contra el piso.

Una vez mas, sus labios y entrepiernas se vuelven a juntar mientras se encuentran en un vestuario, y Hyukjae gruñe, sus manos se encuentran pegadas al trasero de Donghae otra vez. Su lengua hambrientamente explorando la boca de Donghae, acariciando el sedoso interior de su caverna mientras la lengua de Donghae le hace lo mismo. Hyukjae siente las manos de Donghae subiendo y bajando por sus bíceps, va hacia su pecho donde de nuevo intenta deshacer los botones de su camisa. Hyukjae lo deja, sintiendo las palmas curiosas sobre su pecho desnudo, cuando de repente, el sonido de los pasos y las risas llegan a sus oídos y a toda prisa se alejan, mirándose en pánico antes de mirar hacia la puerta.

—¿En serio? —un voz brusca masculina que Hyukjae no reconoce habla antes reír en a carcajada—. ¡No puedo creer esto!

—¡Lo se! —otra voz masculina, una que Hyukjae cree que pertenece a uno de las tripulaciones de los motores, responde—. Y luego él solo grito. En medio de un avión silencioso, ¡gritó, hombre!

Los dos hombres se ríen a carcajadas una vez más y al darse cuenta de que sus voces se acercaban, Hyukjae y Donghae intercambiaron miradas de asombro. Corren hacia el área vacía entre un armario y la pared. El espacio es tan estrecho que están literalmente presionados uno contra el otro de la cabeza a los pies, sus erecciones incluidas. Intercambiaban algunos pequeños besos rápidos, incapaces de resistir, mientras se evitan a sí mismos ya que el movimiento podría hacer que el casillero de metal haga ruidos.

Escucharon los pasos que entran en la habitación y se congelan en su lugar, incapaces de moverse o incluso  _respirar_  pero tampoco pueden matar las erecciones que están luciendo. Donghae piensa que ellos sienten lo mismo. La emoción, el peligro de estar a la intemperie donde cualquiera puede encontrarlos con tanta facilidad hacen que se emocionen y se exciten.

Uno de los hombres abre un casillero, continuado su narración mientras revisa sus cosas. —Sin embargo es comprensible, quiero decir que encontró a un jodido piloto y a una azafata  _follando_  en el lavado. ¡Sé que no reaccionaría con calma ante eso!

Donghae y Hyukjae se miran mientras escuchan las palabras del hombre antes de que se muerdan los labios en un intento de evitar reírse, encontrando la situación absolutamente irónica pero hilarante.

—Si, también yo —dijo el otro hombre, riéndose—. Aunque probablemente no gritaría. No dejaría que los pasajeros y las autoridades los atrapen. ¡Incluso los ayudaría a salirse con la suya sin meterse en problema!

—Por supuesto que lo harías, porque si fueras el piloto, ¡también follaría a la azafata!

Se ríen juntos, y Hyukjae está tan cerca de un fuerte bufido, entonces Donghae captura sus labios en un silencioso beso. Consiguiendo distraerlo, las palabras de los dos hombres se vuelven distorsionadas mientras se concentra en la sensación suave de los labios de Donghae contra los suyos. Gentilmente tira de Donghae increíblemente más cerca, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del moreno, mientras Donghae descansa sus manos en el pecho de Hyukjae. El beso es lánguido y lento, sus labios se moldean tiernamente y sus lenguas apenas se encuentra, y es el gesto más dulce que han hecho desde que se encontraron antes fuera del lavado. Donghae sonríe contra los labios de Hyukjae, conteniendo una risita mientras siente que el piloto devuelve la sonrisa.

Pronto, los hombres dejaron la habitación, el sonido de sus pasos hace ecos cada vez más pequeños a medida que avanzan. Hyukjae se da cuenta de esto y se aleja silenciosamente, abriendo los ojos y presionando su frente contra la de Donghae antes de darle otro beso. Sonriendo tontamente el uno al otro, echan un pequeño vistazo al vestuario, asegurándose de que esté realmente vacío antes de finalmente salgan de su escondite. Donghae sale primero y Hyukjae no puede evitar dar un fuerte golpe en ese culo apretado con su palma y Donghae suelta un sonido que suena como una mezcla entre un chillido y un gemido. Hyukjae sonríe altivamente, antes de también gemir cuando Donghae de repente acuna su excitación vestida en represalia y aprieta. Entrecierra los ojos a Donghae, quien juguetonamente saca la lengua, antes de tirar impacientemente de la muñeca de Donghae, instándole a darse prisa mientras sus erecciones aún no han disminuido a pesar de los dulces e inocentes besos que compartieron antes.

Salieron de la habitación y se apresuraron hacia la que estaba al final del pasillo, afortunadamente sin encontrarse con ningún otro tripulante en lo en el camino. Hyukjae los empuja apresuradamente a los dos adentro y cierra la puerta detrás de él antes de agarrar a Donghae por la cintura y besarlo fervientemente. Donghae no duda en devolver el beso y pronto esta siendo empujado a una cama en el lado derecho de la habitación. La parte de atrás de sus rodillas chocaron el borde de la cama y cae de espalda sobre el suave colchón, tirando a Hyukjae encima de él, sus labios no rompen el contacto.

°

°

°

*Mile High se refiere a las personas que mantienen sexo en los aviones en pleno vuelo.


	3. Capítulo 2

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Es la pregunta que atormenta a Donghae cuando siente que la lengua de Hyukjae se desliza contra la suya. Su camisa está siendo empujada hacia arriba, exponiendo su piel al aire fresco y tardíamente se da cuenta de que se le quitó la chaqueta sin que se diera cuenta. Hay manos acariciando sus costados y sus propios dedos están trabajando apresuramente para desabotonar el resto del uniforme de un piloto.

Un gemido sale de su garganta cuando siente los largos dedos retocando y pellizcando sus endurecidos pezones, y los labios se separando de él, bajando a su mandíbula y barbilla y procediendo a mordisquear y lamer su cuello y clavícula, y  _Dios_  se siente  _bien_ , tan bien que Donghae casi se olvida de la pregunta en su mente.

_No, Donghae, ¡qué estás haciendo!_

A regañadientes, agarrar los hombros musculosos de Hyukjae (oh qué glorioso se sienten debajo de sus palmas) y lo empuja suavemente hacia arriba, haciendo que los labios del piloto emitan un sonido lascivo mientras salen de la piel de Donghae, y el moreno gimió al sonido de eso.

—¿Qué? —Hyukjae lo mira, con los ojos oscuros y los labios húmedos y enrojecido, y toma toda la fuerza de voluntad de Donghae para no acercarlo y besarlo sin sentido.

—Yo... —dice Donghae, su voz temblorosa—. Nunca he hecho esto antes.

Los ojos de Hyukjae se abren cómicamente y parpadea al chico debajo de él con incredulidad antes de que Donghae entienda lo que está pasando por su mente y niega rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡N-No! Quiero decir —dice Donghae, un ligero rubor aparece en sus mejillas—. No el sexo. No soy virgen. Lo que estoy diciendo es que no he... uh... hecho algo como esto antes. Ya sabes... con alguien que acabo de conocer. En un avión, al fin y al cabo.

Hyukjae parpadea otra vez antes de que una ligera mueca adorne sus hinchados labios. Donghae quiere besarlo.

—Entonces... ¿no quieres esto?

Ahora es el turno de Donghae de agrandar sus ojos mientras niega con su cabeza frenéticamente. —¡No! ¡No, quiero decir, sí! Quiero esto, quiero decir...  _mierda_ , que demonio estoy diciendo —aparta la mirada, avergonzado, antes de morderse el labio y murmurar en voz baja—. Lo siento, solo estoy... n-nervioso.

Hyukjae lo mira por un momento antes de mostrar una sonrisa de encías y acaricia la mejilla de Donghae con suavidad. —¿Por que eres tan lindo? —pregunta y Donghae siente que sus mejillas se calientan aún más. Los labios regordetes se abren paso hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de Donghae, muerde suavemente y hacen que sus ojos parpadeen mientras lucha con un gemido.

—No te preocupes —susurra Hyukjae acaloradamente contra su oreja—. Te haré sentir bien.

No pudo evitar gemir por eso.

Tirando toda su moderacion, Donghae cogió el rostro de Hyukjae con ambas manos, juntando sus labios en un beso hambriento, sus lenguas se mezclaron una vez más, gemido ahogados en la boca del otro. Se alejan por sólo un milisegundo mientras Hyukjae ayuda a Donghae a quitarse la camisa, lanzándola a un rincón al azar de la habitación antes de unirse de nuevo, los dientes chocan y las lenguas casi dentro de la otra garganta.

Sus manos están sobre el cuerpo del otro y Donghae pasa sus palmas con avidez a los largo por los abdominales de Hyukjae en el momento que el piloto se liberó de su camisa. Una suave pedazo de tela le hace cosquilla en la piel y rompe el beso, mirando aturdido el torso de Hyukjae y sus ojos se agrandan cuando se da cuenta de que la corbata todavía está envuelta alrededor del cuello del piloto, la tela oscura y sedosa contrasta con la pálida piel que cubre los tensos músculos.

—Oh mierda —dice Donghae sin aliento, los ojos recorriendo los brazos delgados, el pecho defininido, los pezones oscuros y el glorioso abdominal en frente de él.

Ve que los ojos agradecidos de Hyukjae también lo devoran y se muerde el labio inferior, audazmente agarrando a Hyukjae por la corbata y acercándolo.

—¿Por qué no sigues así?

Hyukjae levanta una ceja y sonríe. —¿Quieres que te folle mientras uso  _solo_  una corbata? —se ríe profundamente, inclinándose para lamer una raya de la clavícula de Donghae hasta su cuello—. Pervertido. Me gusta. Pero ten cuidado. Todavía tengo que reportame a mis superiores después de este vuelo. No queremos que tengan una idea de lo que hemos estado haciendo si ven mi corbata toda torcida, ¿verdad?

Donghae también sonrió, tirando del piloto más cerca y asegurándose de que su puño apriete la tela lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar pliegues. —Entonces déjalos ver. Déjales saber qué has sido un chico malo.

Al escuchar sus palabras, un gruñido bajo sale de los labios de Hyukjae mientras después busca una vez más a Donghae, sus manos ae abren paso hacia el frente del pantalón de Donghae, abriendo rápidamente el cinturón. Donghae hizo lo mismo con el suyo, y pronto se quitan los pantalones y los zapatos, dejándolos solo en calzoncillos ajustados con erecciones igualmente endurecidas contra las telas.

Hyukjae ahueco el bulto prominente de la erección de Donghae y la aprieta, provocando un gemido al moreno debajo de él. Sus labios viajan hacia el pecho de Donghae, dejando mordisco y marcas a través de la amplia extensión de la piel perfecta antes de llegar a un pezón erecto y junta los labios alrededor de él. El gemido que deja los labios de Donghae lo hace sonreír, y continua moviendo su lengua sobre la protuberancia, sus manos se ocupan con el otro pezón y la erección palpitante de Donghae.

—Oh Dios —Donghae jadea, sus dedos raspando a través del cabello oscuro de Hyukjae, efectivamente despeinándolo mientras empuja la cabeza del piloto increíblemente más cerca de su pecho, disfrutando absolutamente de la sensaciones de tener sus sensibles pezones con los que juega—.  _Hyukjae_.

—¿Si, Donghae? —Hyukjae ronrorea contra su pecho, mirándolo a través de los ojos negros.

Donghae mueve sus caderas en la mano de Hyukjae, maullando por la fricción en su pene. —M-Más.

Hyukjae obedece, permitiendo que sus dientes tiren del pezón y Donghae echa la cabeza hacia atrás en el colchón, maullando una retahíla de blasfemias complacidas justo cuando la mano de Hyukjae se desliza bajo la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos, agarrando la carne dura y caliente y bombeándola a la misma vez que chupa sus pezones.

Pronto, los dedos de Hyukjae le quitan sus calzoncillos y Donghae prácticamente grita de alivio ante la sensación de su erección finalmente liberada. Hyukjae se incorpora sobre sus rodillas, a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Donghae mientras sus ojos beben en la vista frente a él, Donghae tumbado en el colchón, con el pelo despeinado, el rostro enrojecido y la boca ligeramente abierta. Su pecho esta agitado, jadeando sin aliento, y Hyukjae lame sus labios antes la leve insinuación de los abdominales en su estómago antes de que sus ojos bajaran al pene de Donghae, duro y orgullosamente apuntado hacia arriba, con brillante pre-semen en la punta.

—Santa mierda, eres perfecto —Hyukjae exhala, levantando una mano para agarrar la erección de Donghae, deslizando su pulgar sobre la gota del pre-semen, untándolo todo sobre la cabeza.

Donghae sofoca un gemido y sonríe al cumplido antes de sentarse y colocar sus manos en las caderas de Hyukjae. —Déjame verte también —tiro impacientemente de la ropa interior del piloto, mirando a través de los parpados mientras la longitud gruesa y dura rebotaba libre por debajo de la pretina, pre-semen manchado su cabeza, y un vena prominente palpitaba en el inferior—. Joder —se humedece los labios ante la vista antes de mover sus ojos hacia la mirada acalorada de Hyukjae—. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedan antes de que tengas que regresar?

Alzando una ceja con curiosidad, Hyukjae toma sus pantalones oscuros desechado y saca su teléfono del bolsillo. —Cuarenta y dos minutos —responde antes de colocar cuidadosamente los pantalones y el artículo en la esquina de la cama—. ¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría probar algo —sonríe Donghae como un lobo y no le da tiempo a Hyukjae para preguntar mientras empuja al piloto más en la cama, forzándolo a tumbarse boca arriba y él a horcajadas sobre sus delgadas piernas.

Hyukjae se apoya sobre sus codos, observando al moreno con entusiasmo, tragando secamente cuando se da cuenta de la mirada hambrienta que Donghae le está dando a su penr erguido.

Inclinándose, Donghae nivela su rostro con la ereccion de Hyukjae, exhalando por la boca, bocanadas de aire caliente golpeando el pene erecto y haciéndolo temblar de anticipación. —Que buen pene —murmura en voz baja antes de rodear y acariciar el eje, deleitándose con el sonido de la fuerte bocanada de aire de Hyukjae—. No puedo esperar para tener esto dentro de mí, pero primero...

—¡Oh mierda! —Hyukjae maldice en voz alta, mordiéndose su labio con fuerza, cuando Donghae envuelve sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, su lengua gira lentamente alrededor antes de aplicar presión sobre la hendidura. Donghae lo mira a través de su desordenado flejillo, los ojos brillando como un niño comiendo su dulce favorito, mientras toma más en su boca, bajando su rostro centímetro a centímetro hasta que la punta de su nariz golpea el tramo de pelo oscuro y rizado que rodea la base del pene de Hyukjae. Su garganta se traga con impaciencia la cabeza y Hyukjae se convierte en un lío, retorciéndose y gimiendo debajo de él, la cabeza dando vuelta y los puños agarrando con fuerza alrededor de las sábanas.

Donghae sostiene sus caderas con firmeza, haciendo que Hyukjae sea incapaz de empujar hacia ese calor húmedo, mientras mueve su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, sus mejillas ahuecadas y su lengua deslizándose ansiosamente contra la vena en la parte inferior. Traga profundamente al piloto de vez en cuando, asegurándose de tararear, enviado vibraciones placenteras al pene dentro de su boca, causando que Hyukjae gimiera sin poder hacer nada debajo de él, todo su cuerpo prácticamente temblando.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué se sentía nervioso antes, viendo como tiene el control en este momento, haciendo que Hyukjae se sienta bien, a pesar de que el piloto le había dicho eso antes. Se deleita en su poder sobre el hombre, enorgulleciéndose del hecho de que los gemidos que derraman libremente desde esos labios regordetes son causados por él y sólo por él.

Dedos delgados agarran desesperadamente su cabello castaño, tirando y empujando, y mientras siente que su confianza se dispara, Donghae se atreve a aumentar su ritmo, ir cada vez más rápido, relajar su garganta y dejar que el pene de Hyukjae penetre continuamente en su boca.

Hyukjae se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza para evitar gritar. La ardiente humedad que rodea su pene y el rápido ritmo al que se están moviendo Donghae está causando innumerables chispas de placer en todo su cuerpo. Su erección casi está ardiendo, acercándose a su clímax, y cuando Hyukjae siente el calor acumulándose en su estómago, aprieta sus dedos en el cabello de Donghae. —M-Me voy a... ¡joder!

Sintiendo que todos los músculo de su cuerpo se ponen rígido, Hyukjae suelta un gemido ahogado, forzando a sus ojos abrirse mientras se ve a si mismo irse en la boca dispuesta de Donghae, el moreno tragando ansiosamente todo lo que tiene para ofrecer, sin dejar que se desperdicie una gota perdida.

Donghae reduce su ritmo, dejando que Hyukjae supere su orgasmo. Se detiene, permitiendo que solo la cabeza del pene ahora flácido de Hyukjae permanezca en su boca mientras atrapa su aliento a través de su nariz y ve al piloto tira su cabeza para atrás y coloca un brazo sobre sus ojos, jadeando exhausto.

—Joder —jadea Hyukjae, sintiendo su pecho agitado y su cuerpo casi sin hueso—. Esa fue probablemente la mejor mamada que he tenido... ¡Ah!

Donghae sonríe sobre su bocado de pene, bajando suavemente sobre Hyukjae otra vez, su lengua gentilmente rozando la carne caliente. Hyukjae levanta su cabeza para mirarlo con incredulidad.

—Donghae me acabo de venir, estoy sensible justo a... oh mierda —aprieta sus ojos mientras su cabeza cae en el colchón, gimiendo por las lentas atenciones que Donghae está realizando en su pene demasiado sensible. Pronto, siente que se pone duro otra vez y solo entonces Donghae finalmente lo suelta, sus labios chupan una ultima vez la cabeza antes de emitir un ruido sordo y obsceno.

Sintiéndose realizado, Donghae sonríe descaramente al pene erecto en frente de él antes de arrastrarse sobre Hyukjae, acariciando su cuello y susurrando tímidamente. —Tambien quería hacerte sentir bien. ¿Te gustó?

Escuchó un gruñido y de repente se voltean, Hyukjae entrecerrando sus ojos peligrosamente encima de él. Donghae tiembla y lame los labios hinchados.

—Dios, en serio —dice Hyukjae, chasqueando su lengua y sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de desaprobación—. Pasas de este bebé tímido y nervioso a esta pequeña cosita pervertida que da las mejores mamadas. ¿Qué eres?

—¿Entonces supongo que te gustó? —Donghae sonríe, luciendo sastifecho de sí mismo.

—Mucho —Hyukjae sonríe—. Pero por mucho que me gustaría devolver el favor, desafortunadamente, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Y ahora necesitó entrar en ti.

Los ojos de Donghae se oscurecen y se muerde el labio seductoramennte antes de decir. —Entonces fóllame ahora.

Hyukjae no pierde el tiempo aplastando sus labios juntos, su mano agarra sus dos erecciones y las bombea al mismo tiempo, gimiendo mientras se saborea en la boca de Donghae. Donghae envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de su pelo y tirando de él imposiblemente más cerca mientras mueve sus caderas contra la mano de Hyukjae.

Rápidamente, Hyukjae se aleja, y Donghae hace un leve gemido en el fondo de su garganta, Hyukjae se baja de la cama y se arrodilla frente a una maleta, abriendo uno de los compartimiento exteriores y sacando un condón y una pequeña botella de lubricante.

—Lo siento Kyuhyun, te lo pagaré —Hyukjae murmuró en voz baja y Donghae observa, confundido, mientras Hyukjae se acerca a la cama y le sonríe—. En cuatro, Donghae.

Los ojos de Donghae se abren y a toda prisa se pone de rodillas, enterrando la mitad de su rostro en el colchón y moviendo su culo en el aire. Hyukjae se arrodilla detrás de él, mordiéndose el labio y mirando con aprobación el fino pedazo de culo ofrecido a él. Lleva sus manos para agarrar cada monticulo de carne, apretando y amasando la firmeza mientras los separa ligeramente para tener una buena vista del agujero de Donghae.

—Joder, no puedo olvidar cuán perfecto es tu culo —Hyukjae gime antes de inclinarse y morder una de las nalgas con fuerza suficiente como para que le duela, pero no lo suficiente para romper la piel, y Donghae lloriquea y gime en la tela.

Hyukjae lame la marca de la mordida, calmando con su lengua antes de plantar un descuidado beso sobre ella y alejarse, sólo para admirar su pequeña obra maestra. Luego toma la botella de lubricante y lanza una generosa cantidad en su mano derecha, extendiendo la fría sustancia de manera uniforme en sus dedos antes de mirar el culo perfecto frente a él. Su pulgar izquierdo acaricia la carne, extendiéndola antes de llevar un dedo cubierto de lubricante a la entrada de Donghae.

La punta del dedo de Hyukjae toco la entrada fruncida y ve a Donghae apretando reflexivamente por un momento antes de relajarse por completo y permitir que su dedo entre. Lo inserta, lento y con cuidado, exhalando temblorosamente mientras siente el apretado calor alrededor de su dedo. Lo empuja lentamente hacia dentro y hacia fuera y escucha el suspiro contenido de Donghae, antes de intentar meter el segundo dedo, no sin agregar un poco más de lubricante. Lentamente, comienza a hacer movimientos de tijera, y Donghae amortigua un gemido.

—¿Estás bien allí? —pregunta Hyukjae, moviendo sus ojos de la vista hipnótica de sus dígitos entrando y saliendo del agujero de Donghae a la cara medio oculta de este último.

Donghae asiente, frunciendo los ojos y lloriqueando. —Solo apúrate.

Hyukjae rápidamente agrega otro dedo, empujándolos más profundo y curvándolos, sonriendo cuando golpea un manojo de nervios y Donghae prácticamente grita, clavando en el colchón y empujándose hacia atrás desesperadamente contra los dedos de Hyukjae.

—Oh Dios, Hyukjae —gime, y Hyukjae mira fascinado mientras Donghae se folla con sus dedos, su boca se seca por la imagen extremadamente excitante—. Por favor.

—¿Por favor qué, Donghae?

—Fóllame ahora.

Hyukjae se ríe, decidiendo comenzar a provocar por un rato mientras disfruta de la vista. —Mis dedos te  _están_  follando  _ahora_  mismo.

—N-No —Donghae gime, apretando fuertemente alrededor de los tres dígitos dentro de él y la erección de Hyukjae se retuerce de emoción—. Quiero tu pene. Fóllame con tu pene, duro, rápido y profundo, ahora.

Libera un suspiro tembloroso, Hyukjae rápidamente saca sus dedos, un gemido gutural de Donghae apenas registrado en su mente mientras toma el condón, rasgando la envoltura con sus dientes y tirando de la goma en su miembro goteando. Toma la botella de lubricante y la aprieta en su mano, esparciéndola en todo su pene con la sustancia pegagosa, sus manos prácticamente temblando con tanto anticipación.

Después de asegurarse de qué está totalmente cubierto, arroja la botella a un lugar al azar y se coloca en el agujero de Donghae. Sostiene la base de su erección con una mano, mientras la otra mano está sobre el culo de Donghae, separando las nalgas mientras guía su miembro en el agujero, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza mientras lentamente se desliza dentro, gimiendo al calor insoportable y la tensión tragando su pene.

—Joder, joder,  _joder_ , Donghae —Hyukjae canta, los ojos cerrando mientras se entierra hasta la empuñadura, sintiendo la entrada del culo de Donghae estirado alrededor de la base de su pene—. Santa mierda, estás tan apretado.

Donghae jadea debajo de él, sus manos empuñaron las sábanas y su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Sus cejas están fruncida y jadea, una fina capa de sudor cubre su piel. Hyukjae se inclina sobre él, la mano serpentea alrededor de sus caderas y se agarra a su descuidada erección, bombeándola lentamente mientras el piloto le da a Donghae suaves besos en el hombro, esperando que se ajuste a su tamaño.

Donghae levanta su cabeza y gira la cabeza para mirar a Hyukjae, permitiendo que sus labios se encuentren en un dulce beso antes de pronunciar la palabra que Hyukjae ha estado esperando escuchar. —Mueveté.

Con eso, Hyukjae no duda, saliendo de Donghae y rápidamente entrando. Se empuja en el apretado calor de manera rápida, las manos agarrando las caderas de Donghae, las uñas clavándose en la piel, mientras sus propias caderas se mueven hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Donghae está gimiendo, encontrándose con los empujes de Hyukjae con los suyos mientras agarra las sábanas con fuerza.

Las manos de Hyukjae viajan hacia las nalgas carnosas del culo de Donghae y las aprieta ferozmente, separándolas mientras observa cómo su pene entra y sale del estrecho agujero de Donghae. Mueve las rodillas, cambiando el ángulo una vez, dos voces, hasta que la cabeza de Donghae se va hacia atrás y gime guturalmente, empujando hacia Hyukjae de una manera más ardiente mientras grita. —Ah, mierda, joder... ¡Hyukjae! ¡Más fuerte!

Hyukjae cumple, embistiendo con más fuerza en el lugar del otro y saboreando los gemidos ahogados que salen de los labios de Donghae. Una de sus manos deja el culo de Donghae y agarra su erección otra vez, jugando con el presemen que se escapa de la punta, esparciéndolo por toda la gruesa y caliente dureza.

Incapaz de resistirse, Hyukjae saca su otra mano solo para enviarla a estrellarse contra la tensa carne del culo de Donghae, el sonido de la fuerte palmada resuena a través de sus oídos cuando Donghae suelta un gemido. —Te gusta esto, ¿eh? ¿Que te den una palmada mientras tienes un pene dentro de ti? —con dureza lo vuelve a golpear, deleitándose en el placentero gemido que escapa de los labios de Donghae—. Eres una cosita pervertida.

Comienza a golpear incluso más rápido, más fuerte, golpeando su pene constantemente contra el lugar de Donghae. Sus dedos crean un apretado túnel alrededor del miembro de Donghae, permitiéndole la fuerza a sus empujes para empujar al moreno dentro sin tener que mover la mano.

Donghae lanza su cabeza hacia atrás, su columna se arquea con gracia mientras jadea y gime ruidosamente, la doble estimulacion en su próstata y su pene lo envían cerca de su liberación. Araña las sabanas, les tiemblan las rodillas y los muslos. Las embestidas de Hyukjae no paraban, y siente el calor en su estómago aumentar gradualmente, expandiéndose como fuego por sus venas, hasta su pene palpitante. De repente, Hyukjae se inclina sobre él, su mano libre fue a cubrir su boca mientras Hyukjae sisea en su oído. —Tranquilo. Escucho pasos afuera.

Y por supuesto, una serie de fuertes golpes resonaron en toda la habitación.

—¿Hyukjae-yah? Es Kangin-hyung. ¿Estás despierto?

—Joder —Hyukjae gruñe, los labios enterrados en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Donghae, su lengua lamiendo la piel sudada mientras continúa empujando, incapaz de detenerse.

—¿Hyukjae-yah?

Los gemidos de Donghae quedan amortiguados debajo de su palma y siguen moliendo uno contra el otro, ignorando al hombre que está fuera de la puerta mientras se concentran en el intenso placer que se acumula en sus regiones inferiores. Hyukjae agarra fuertemente la excitación de Donghae, sintiéndola palpitar en su palma mientras empuja profundo y duro, abusando del lugar de Donghae con su ardiente carne, y Donghae siente que sus nervios explotan, el calor en su estómago se hace insoportable.

Otro golpe a su próstata y un rápido apretón a su pene hacen que Donghae caiga en espiral hacia su liberación, sus ojos rodan hacia atrás de su cabeza, sus dedos se curvan. La mano de Hyukjae en su boca silencia el grito ronco que escapa de su garganta cuando el líquido blanco caliente se escapa de su pene, cayendo en su abdomen, goteando por los dedos de Hyukjae y en el colchón. Su interior aprieta con fuerza alrededor de Hyukjae, haciendo que el otro hombre sofoque en un gemido el nombre de Donghae mientras libera chorros caliente en el condón, todavía empujando sin cesar en el calor mientras monta su orgasmo.

Hyukjae reduce la velocidad, jadeando en la piel húmeda de Donghae mientras oyen el débil sonido de los pasos de Kangin alejándose de la habitación. Hyukjae libera la boca de Donghae mientras permanecen quietos uno contra el otro, esperando a que los temblores de placer terminen. Donghae gira la cabeza débilmente y sus labios se encuentran en un beso suave y lánguido.

Pronto, Hyukjae se aleja y permite que su pene se deslice fuera del cuerpo de Donghae, el moreno gime ligeramente ante la sensación de que su agujero se aprieta alrededor del aire fresco.

Hyukjae se quita el condón, ata el extremo y lo deja caer en el cubo de basura cercano. Se pone de pie y roba algunos pañuelos de papel de la maleta de Kyuhyun, llevándoselo a Donghae que se ha volteado y ahora está acostado de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados y el pecho agitado. Hyukjae de arrodilla junto a él, limpiando el semen de su estómago y las gotas perdida en el colchón, aunque todavía dejan su huella. Hyukjae simplemente arruga su nariz y se encoge de hombros. Luego, se dirige al agujero de Donghae y limpia el lubricante. Inspecciona la piel adolorida y al ver ningún daño que no sea el enrojecimiento, ayuda a Donghae a cerrar las piernas.

Luego se acuesta de lado junto a Donghae, apoyando su cabeza en su codo mientras observa las hermosas facciones del moreno.

—Hola.

Donghae abre un ojo y lo mira antes de que una linda sonrisa tire de las esquinas de sus labios. —Hola.

—Veo que has vuelto a ser un lindo bebé —Hyukjae se burla, una sonrisa de encía formándose en sus labios mientras Donghae cubre tímidamente su cara enrojecida con sus manos. Tomo una de las muñecas de Donghae y tira hacia abajo, exponiendo el pequeño y molesto puchero de Donghae—. Awww, ¿qué pasa con esa cara?

—Casi nos atrapan —dice Donghae mientras Hyukjae ríe, deslizándose más cerca de él y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso desnudo.

—Pero no lo hicieron —dice Hyukjae, sonriendo locamente cuando Donghae se acurruca cerca de su pecho, abrazándolo.

—Me puse nervioso de nuevo —murmura Donghae, ocultando su rostro en el pecho musculoso de Hyukjae.

—Pero ¿no lo suficientemente nervioso como para evitar que te corras?

Donghae asiente, mortificado, y Hyukjae no puede evitar la risita de adoración que escapa de sus labios. —Eres tan lindo —colocoa un suave beso en la frente de Donghae y sonríe cuando el moreno lo mira por debajo de su flequillo.

—Tú también —Donghae sonríe y lo besa en los labios.

Se besan con suavidad, saboreando la sensación de los labios suaves del otro cuando de repente, vuelven a llamar a la puerta e inmediatamente saltan, apartándose el uno del otro y mirando con los ojos abiertos a la puerta.

—¡Hyukjae-yah! ¿Estás despierto ahora?

Intercambiando miradas cautelosas con Donghae, Hyukjae se aclara la garganta. —Si, hyung. ¿Qué pasa?

—Kyuhyun quiero que le lleves su PSP cuando regreses, ya que su descanso no durará una hora más y aparentemente está aburrido hasta la muerte —repite la áspera voz de Kangin—. ¡Y también, date prisa porque tu descanso ha terminando!

—Joder —murmura Hyukjae entre dientes antes de responder a Kangin—. ¡Bien, gracias hyung!

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —dice Kangin—. ¿Y Hyukjae?  _Por_   _favor_. Te escuché antes. Por favor devuelve a ese pasajero a su asiento antes de que otras personas se den cuenta que ha estado desaparecido.

Los ojos de Donghae y Hyukjae se ampliaron simultáneamente mientras escuchan a Kangin alejarse.

Se miran el uno al otro, horrorizados, antes de que Donghae suelte un lastimoso gemido de vergüenza y entierre su cara aún más en el pecho de Hyukjae. El piloto reprime una risa mientras acaricia la espalda de Donghae reconfortantemente, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla de vez en cuando.

—No puedo creer que nos hayan atrapado —Donghae lloriqueo.

—No puedo evitarlo cuando estabas gimiendo tanto...

—¡Yah! —Donghae lo fulmina con la mirada, haciendo pucheros.

—No te preocupes por eso, bebé —Hyukjae se encoge de hombros, ahuecando sus mejillas y acariciando la suave piel con su pulgar—. Es solo Kangin-hyung. Él ha tenido más esfuerzos en un avión que yo. Diablos, está es la única vez que hago esto.

Donghae parpadea hacia él, aparentemente sorprendido. —¿En serio?

Hyukjae elevó una ceja y sonríe. —Sé que soy un coqueto, pero eso no quiere decir que coquetee con todos y los lleve a la cabina del piloto y tener mi momento con ellos.

Donghae parpadea antes de que sus mejillas se vuelvan a sonrojar y desvía sus ojos de la cara de Hyukjae. —Y-yo me siento halagado entonces.

—Debería estarlo —Hyukjae sonríe, acercándolo. Donghae se acurruca contra su pecho, sonriendo sastifecho. Se quedan quietos por un momento, disfrutando del cálido abrazo hasta que Hyukjae rompe el silencio lanzando un repentino suspiro lamentable—. Ah, por mucho que me gustaría abrazarme contigo, los dos tenemos que regresar ahora.

Un puchero adorna sus hinchados labios y Donghae lo mira, también haciendo pucheros. Hyukjae tararea pensativamente antes de sonreír. —¿Te veré en mi próximo descanso?

Los ojos de Donghae se iluminan de inmediato. —¿Tienes otro descanso?

—Uno más corto, solo para comer —Hyukjae asiente—. ¿Te gustaría cenar juntos? O almuerzo. O lo que sea, ni siquiera sé cómo llamas a las comidas cuando estamos volando a través de diferentes zonas horarias —resopla y Donghae se ríe antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

—Está bien —dice Donghae—. El asiento al lado mío está libre. Quiero decir, a los pilotos se les permite sentarse en una clase ejecutiva si están en un descanso... ¿verdad?

Hyukjae asiente. —Entonces te veré pronto —sonríe y se sienta, recogiendo sus ropas dispersa.

Comienzan a vestirse, coqueteando juguetonamente de vez en cuando. Una vez terminaron y se aseguraron de que sean vean presentables, Donghae mira la corbata torcida de Hyukjae y sonríe con aire de suficiencia. —Hice un buen trabajo, ¿no?

Hyukjae mira su corbata antes de resoplar a Donghae. —Sí, lo hiciste, pequeña cosita pervertida. Volveré por ti por esto.

—¿En serio ahora? —Donghae juguetonamente saca la lengua y se ríe cuando Hyukjae simplemente niega con la cabeza desesperadamente hacia él, agarrándole la mano y llevándolo fuera de la habitación. Caminan sin encontrarse con ningún miembro del personal (y Hyukjae cree que podría ser por la ayuda de Kangin) y salen del área. Se despiden, prometiendo encontrarse para cenar o almorzar o lo que sea más tarde, y Donghae sonríe felizmente mientras camina de regreso a su asiento, el ligero dolor en su trasero es irrevelante en comparación con la felicidad que está sintiendo.

Sentado en su cómodo biplaza, Donghae rápidamente cae en un relajado sueño, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras sueña con cierto piloto sexy.

*

Donghae realmente odia lo liviano que es a veces porque un pequeño y juguetón empujón en el muslo lo despierta y solo gime, sintiendo el leve dolor en la parte baja de la espalda cuando estira las extremidades. Abre un ojo para mirar bien a quien lo despertó y está un poco más que gratamente sorprendido de ver al primer oficial parado en el pasillo, dos bandejas de comida en sus manos mientras sonríe, mostrando sus encías.

—Hola —saluda Donghae, frotándose los ojos tiernamente antes de bajar el compartimiento de la bandeja en su asiento para que Hyukjae coloque la comida.

—Hola a ti mismo, bello durmiente —Hyukjae se ríe entre dientes, sentándose junto al moreno en el biplaza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido? —pregunta Donghae, un bostezo escapando de sus labios.

—Bueno si has estado dormido desde que volviste a tu asiento entonces —Hyukjae frunce los labios pensado—. ¿Tres hora y media?

Donghae parpadea sorprendido antes de sonreír a sabiendas. —Bueno capitán, seguro que sabes como hacerme sentir bien.

Hyukjae se ríe, una sonrisa orgullosa adornando sus labios mientras mira a Donghae bromeando. —Definitivamente lo hago.

Donghae sonríe, sus ojos beben de las hermosas facciones de Hyukjae. Todavía no podía creer que tuvo bastante suerte con un hombre tan hermoso, que se ve increíblemente sexy con su uniforme de piloto, hablando de eso.

—¿A dónde fue tu uniforme? —pregunta Donghae, haciendo un mohín inconsciente, mientras recorre con la vista el pecho del piloto, que ahora, tristemente, esta cubierto por una camiseta sencilla. Hyukjae arquea una ceja mientras toma un bocado de su propia comida, masticando cuidadosamente, ya que Donghae solo estrecha los ojos ligeramente hacia él antes de comer su propia comida.

—Bueno —dice Hyukjae después de asegurarse de haber tragado su comida—. Temía de que saltaras de nuevo si aparecía en mi uniforme de piloto, así que decidí cambiarme la camisa. Aunque me quedé con los pantalones —Hyukjae mueve sus cejas sugestivamente y oleada de rubor colorean la mejillas de Donghae casi de inmediato.

—Yo... Qu... ¡no lo dije de esa manera! —dice Donghae, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la voz baja, viendo que todavía hay pasajeros profundamente dormidos.

Hyukjae solo se encoge de hombros y enterro la cuchara en su comida y tomo otra bocado. —Seguro, no lo hiciste.

Donghae se sonroja de un rojo intenso que trata de deshacerse mientras tranquilamente toma unos poco bocado más de su comida.

—¿Como te sientes, sin embargo?

Donghae levanta su mirada de su arroz a Hyukjae, la comida todavía en su boca mientras mastica. Inclino la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado para mirar a Hyukjae, sintiéndose un poco confundido, y el piloto suspiro levemente y dejo que sus ojos viajaran hacia la fina pieza de carne escondida debajo del apretado pantalón rojo, enterrandos en el asiento blando. —Quise decir, tu culo...

Los ojos de Donghae se ensanchan de inmediato y luego asiente como si fuera un jueguete con la cabeza bamboleante. —¡Estoy bien! Aunque... creo que estoy un poco ado...

Hyukjae frunce el ceño ligeramente, sus cejas fruncidas en preocupación. —¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Tal vez no debería haber sido demasiado rudo contigo.

—Estoy bien, Hyukjae — Donghae le sonríe tranquilizadoramente, antes de desviar la mirada, mordiéndose el labio y murmurando en voz baja—. Me gustó rudo.

Hyukjae lo mira por un momento antes de reírse. —Oh por supuesto, cómo podría haberme olvidado —le sonríe a Donghae a sabiendas—. Eres una cosita pervertida.

Donghae simplemente arrugo la nariz y sacó su lengua, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas al aceptar silenciosamente el apodo sucio de Hyukjae para él.

No es hasta que ambos terminen sus comidas y sus bandejas se guardadas cuando Hyukjae tiene una mano en el muslo de Donghae, apretándola sugestivamente y juguetonamente, sus dedos se detienen peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna de Donghae, sus dedos se curvan posesivamente y con fuerza. Los ojos del hombre mencionado casi salieron de sus órbitas, su mano instantánea vuela a la mano de Hyukjae, deteniéndolo antes de acercarse más.

—¡Hyukjae! —sisea Donghae, agarrando con más fuerza la mano del piloto cuando se inclina para lamer una línea desde su oreja hasta la base de su cuello—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hyukjae solo tararea y muerde suavemente el cuello de Donghae antes de susurrar. —Solo quiero mi postre... —le da una mordida a la marca y una suave lamida, su lengua lamiendo la piel mientras Donghae lloriquea— ...y es hora de que te devuelva el favor.

Los dedos en la mano de Hyukjae se relajan instantáneamente cuando Hyukjae chupa otro tramo de piel, disfrutando cómo la respiración de Donghae se acelera y se vuelve superficial. Desliza sus dedos por la entrepierna de Donghae y Donghae tiene que contener un gemido cuando Hyukjae está masajeando su bulto, su pantalón se tensan alrededor del área cuando comienza a endurecerse.

—Oh, joder —Donghae maldice, cerrando los ojos cuando la mano de Hyukjae cubre el bulto, amansando con los dedos. Cubre su boca con una mano cuando un gemido bajo y entrecortado escapa de sus labios.

—Tan ansioso y todavía ni siquiera estás fuera de tus pantalones... —Hyukjae se burla, sus dedos se arrastraban arriba y abajo de la cremallera de Donghae, tirando de ella suavemente.

—Qu-qué ha... ¡Hyukjae! —Donghae jadea mientras Hyukjae desliza su mano en los pantalones de Donghae, más allá de sus calzoncillos, agarrando su erección.

—Solo devolviendo un favor, ¿recuerdas? —Hyukjae susurra en la oreja de Donghae, a punto de sacar el pene de Donghae de sus calzoncillos cuando un sonido familiar de tacones altos hace eco en el pasillo del avión.

—Mierda —Hyukjae maldice cuando reconoce los sonidos cuando Sooyoung camina por el pasillo, haciendo su rutina horaria pero no le importa y le da a Donghae un apretón más fuerte y rápido que lo hace jadear y gemir, su corazón martilleando contra su pecho.

Donghae tiene su cabeza ligeramente inclinada cuando los tacones de Sooyoung se detiene y está de pie al lado de Hyukjae, quien todavía tiene su mano dentro de los pantalones de Donghae.

—¡Hyukjae! —Sooyoung sisea humildemente, sus ojos mirando al piloto—. ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Donghae gime cuando la mano de Hyukjae se aprieta alrededor de su pene a pesar de ser atrapado y lo escucha decirle a Sooyoung. —Estoy haciendo lo que estás viendo, Sooyoung. No es como que Kyuhyun y tú tampoco hayan hecho nada en el avión antes.

—Bueno... yo... —tartamudea Sooyoung, un tono suave de rosa cubre sus mejillas—. ¡Pero al menos fue con Kyuhyun! ¡No es un pasajero! Sin ofender.

—Bueno, te jodes, Soo. Quiero decir, puedo darle un trabajo de mano a quien quiera. Ahora pierdete. Si es necesario, podemos hablar de  _esto_  —enfatiza Hyukjae dándole otro apretón a Donghae, un avergonzado gemido escapa de los labios de Donghae—. Después de que aterricemos.

Sooyoung mira a Hyukjae a media antes de burlarse y alejarse, el fuerte sonido de sus tacones haciendo clic en el pasillo ahoga el gemido que Hyukjae saca de Donghae cuando libera su erección de los confines de sus calzoncillos.

—Eso fue vergonzoso —Donghae murmura mientras Hyukjae le da largos trazos lánguidos, apreciando cuán superficial es la respiración de Donghae y cómo se engancha de vez en cuando.

—Relajante, ello no volverá, al menos durante la próxima media hora —murmura antes de chupar otro tramo de piel mientras aprieta su mano alrededor del pene de Donghae, un suave gemido escapa de los labios de Donghae e intenta empujar hasta ese calor apretado en su longitud.

El agarre en su longitud se afloja y luego el calor desaparece y Donghae se queja por la pérdida de cualquier fricción en su erección pero luego Hyukjae baja la cabeza hacia su pene y el hombre niega con la cabeza frenéticamente.

— _No_... no, Hyukjae, no hay mamada en el plan... —para entonces, Hyukjae ya ha emitido bocanadas de aliento caliente en la longitud de Donghae, viéndolo temblar ligeramente en anticipación.

—No te preocupes —Hyukjae murmura, su lengua corre de la punta goteando de Donghae hasta la base del eje, trazando la prominente vena en el parte inferior, disfrutando los ahogados gemidos de Donghae detrás de su propia mano.

Hyukjae lo está volviendo loco, con su lengua solo provocando su pene, sin llevársela a la boca todavía. —Solo tómalo ya —Donghae se queja, volviéndose loco por la necesidad de querer que la boca de Hyukjae se extendiera.

Hyukjae tararea de acuerdo y envuelve sus regordetas labios alrededor del pene de Donghae, hundiendo su boca hasta el final, estirándose alrededor de la gruesa longitud. Donghae podría haber gritado en el avión con ese calor tan apretado y cálido envolviendo su erección.

—J-Joder —Donghae gime mientras Hyukjae mueve suavemente su cabeza de arriba y abajo en su longitud, sus dientes rozan contra la sensible piel. Los dedos lentamente se abren paso en el cabello de Hyukjae, pasándolo a través de los mechones marrones mientras Hyukjae sorbe su longitud, saboreando apreciativamente el sabor salado y amargo del presemen en su boca.

Hyukjae ahueca su boca y Donghae pronto se encuentra empujando lentamente en la boca de Hyukjae mientras su cabeza cae hacia atrás para golpear el reposacabezas con un ruido sordo, tirando del cabello de Hyukjae con fuerza, haciendo que Hyukjae haga una mueca por el dolor.

—Oh Dios —Donghae gime mientras la lengua de Hyukjae lo acaricia lánguidamente, los dedos se hunden en sus caderas, tratando de sujetarlo al asiento, pero Donghae no quiere tener nada de eso y de repente está follando la boca de Hyukjae mientras siente cómo los dedos de Hyukjae se enroscan en sus caderas, lo suficientemente apretados como para dejar marcas más adelante.

Sus ojos dan vuelta cuando siente que la cabeza de su pene golpea la el fondo de la garganta de Hyukjae, un gruñido bajo parece escapar del piloto y luego Hyukjae lo chupa con fuerza, atrapándolo en cada oportunidad, las fuertes succiones pronto causan una acumulación familiar en el estómago de Donghae y sus embestidas aumentan de velocidad, abusando de la garganta de Hyukjae.

Piensa que Hyukjae podría no ser capaz de hablar después de esto, pero no puede evitarlo. La boca de Hyukjae está haciendo  _maravillas_  en su pene. Sus empujones empiezan a fallar lentamente y Hyukjae sabe que Donghae está a punto de llegar. Aumenta su velocidad con Donghae y, con una dura y final succión, Donghae se viene en la boca de Hyukjae. Hyukjae lo acaricia a través de su orgasmo, tragando cada gota de semen de Donghae mientras siente que el pene aún late en su boca.

Cuando está seguro de que Donghae está bien agotado y satisfecho, suelta el pene ahora flácido de Donghae con un pequeño estallido y levanta la cabeza para secarse los labios.

—Maldita sea, si alguien me pregunta cuál fue la mejor mamada que haya tenido —dice Donghae mientras pasa un brazo por el cuello de Hyukjae, acercándolo más a él—. Les digo que fue en un avión, con el jodido piloto en mi pene.

Y luego choca sus labios en un beso desordenado.


	4. Capítulo 3

_París es hermoso_. Piensa Donghae mientras ve pasar la vista desde el interior del taxi en el que se encuentra. Es una pena que no haya podido ver al primer oficial después de la comida y esa maravillosa mamada y es un desperdicio. Cuando aterrizó en París, tenía esperanzas de encontrarse con Hyukjae en la sala de llegadas justo antes de abandonar el aeropuerto, pero no había ningún primer piloto ni capitán a la vista.

Quizás esa sea realmente la última vez que verá a Hyukjae. Suspira suavemente y se relaja en las comodidades del taxi, mordiéndose el labio inferior pensativamente. El taxi pasa por la torre Eiffel y Donghae se levanta de su asiento, admirando el alto edificio que se encuentra en el centro de París.

— _Es hermoso, ¿no?_ —el taxista pregunta en francés y Donghae hurga furtivamente con su francés casi inexistente y responde—.  _Sí, lo es._

El taxista se ríe del francés de Donghae y el pastelero solo se sonroja y agacha la cabeza tímidamente. —¿Estás aquí de vacaciones?

Donghae parpadea, tratando de procesar lentamente las palabras y dejar que su cerebro lo traduzca al coreano antes de sonreír alegremente. — _Estoy aquí en un descanso del trabajo para encontrar inspiraciones para el trabajo._

Donghae se ríe de la ironía de su frase, pero el conductor solo sonríe cuando da la vuelta.

— _¿Solo?_

Esa palabra se procesa en la mente de Donghae rápidamente y asiente. — _Sí._

— _Qué lástima. Es París. Deberías haber venido con un amante o algo así._

Donghae se ríe y niega con la cabeza y el conductor parece avergonzado. — _Bueno, tal vez encuentres a alguien aquí._

Donghae solo sonríe débilmente mientras las encías rosadas y los dientes se le aparecen en la mente y suspira.

_Ojalá._

*

—Su habitación está en el piso cuarenta y cinco. Solo salga del vestíbulo del ascensor y gire a la izquierda, todo el camino por el pasillo —la recepcionista le dice a Donghae en coreano fluido y el pastelero está muy agradecido de que ella sepa coreano o cree que podría perderse en el enorme hotel.

—¡Gracias! —dice mientras se agacha para recoger sus maletas, caminando hacia el vestíbulo del ascensor.

Honestamente, Donghae esperaba que Hyukjae se quedara en el mismo hotel, pero, por desgracia, París es enorme y este no es el único hotel de cinco estrellas. Solo suspira y se pasa la mano por el cabello, esperando impacientemente el ascensor mientras siente que las damas francesas lo observan descaradamente desde un costado. Las damas intercambian susurros demasiado rápido para que el pobre cerebro de Donghae lo entienda, y se da cuenta de que se están riendo. Honestamente espera que no estén mirando su trasero.

Cuando se abre el elevador, rápidamente entra al elevador, escogiendo la esquina del pequeño confinamiento, ocultando su trasero de todas las miradas. Las damas francesas que lo estaban mirando antes suspiran tristemente y desvían su atención de él. Donghae respira aliviado, con las mejillas levemente pintadas de rosa debido a la cantidad de atención que su culo ha ganado.

Pero su alivio es efímero cuando se da cuenta de que saldrá del ascensor  _antes_ que las damas. Mientras se muerde el labio inferior, se abre paso entre las damas y se sobresalta cuando siente una mano sobre su trasero, dándole un apretón. Un pequeño grito escapa de sus delgados labios cuando sale del ascensor, las damas riéndose detrás de él.

Un brazo familiar se envuelve alrededor de la cintura de Donghae, inmovilizándolo mientras una mano cae  _accidentalmente_  sobre su trasero, golpeando abiertamente el culo de Donghae frente a las damas francesas, ganándose un gemido y frunciendo el ceño.

—Veo que tu culo sigue siendo tan popular como siempre —le susurra una voz familiar en la oreja, mordisqueándole ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Donghae salta sorprendido, frunce el entrecejo porque escucha coreano y se pregunta quién en París sabe coreano y sobre su trasero. Entonces sus ojos se abren de par en par cuando una lengua roza el caparazón de su oreja y se estremece en los toques del hombre.

—H-Hyukjae —Donghae gime, agarrando débilmente la camisa del hombre mientras su mano se cuela en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón ajustado, masajeando la fina carne.

Hyukjae se ríe entre dientes y retrocede levemente, pero no saca su mano del bolsillo de Donghae sonriéndole encantadoramente a Donghae. —Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí.

Donghae levanta una ceja y asiente. —Pensé que no volvería a verte, porque no te vi en el aeropuerto.

Hyukjae se ríe y le da un último apretón a Donghae, ganándose un gemido sobresaltado del hombre más bajo antes de sacar sus manos de los bolsillos y reajustar la correa del bolso en el hombro de Donghae.

—Un poco ansioso por verme otra vez, ¿verdad? Te dije que tenía que reunirme con mis superiores después del vuelo. Hablando de superiores... no estaban exactamente contentos de ver mi corbata arrugada —dice Hyukjae, cruzando los brazos mientras se burla del moreno.

Donghae se ríe y sonríe con aire de suficiencia. —Bueno, no puedes negar el hecho de que te gustó.

Los ojos de Hyukjae se oscurecen y le devuelve su propia sonrisa, inclinándose para susurrar, —Eso me gusto, especialmente la mamada que te di.

Donghae da un paso atrás para mirar bien al primer oficial, un poco triste de que ya no esté en su uniforme de piloto sino en pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con botones.

—Joder, te ves tan caliente así también —dice Donghae en apreciación mientras sus ojos recorre el cuerpo del piloto.

—Bien, gracias, Donghae, pero ¿necesito que recuerde que aún estamos en el pasillo? —recuerda Hyukjae y Donghae se sonroja casi de inmediato, mordiéndose el labio inferior suavemente avergonzado.

—Huh —dice Hyukjae, fingiendo sorpresa ante el comportamiento de Donghae—. Pensé que te gustaría que te toque y toquetee en público, porque, después de todo, eres una cosita pervertida.

A Donghae le gusta el apodo que Hyukjae le dio, por lo que solo pudo sonreír al piloto antes de preguntar casualmente, —¿Vas a algún lado?

Hyukjae niega con la cabeza y le da a Donghae una pequeña sonrisa. —Para nada. Voy a desayunar, tal vez dar un paseo fuera del hotel y luego regresar y descansar. ¿Por qué?

—Nada... —Donghae responde suavemente, inseguro de si debe expresar sus pensamientos. Empieza a sentirse un poco incómodo, y la atmósfera lúdica causada por su desvergonzado coqueteo ahora parece disiparse tan rápido como apareció Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tararea, sintiendo el crecimiento de la incómoda tensión entre ellos mientras Donghae cambia su peso de una pierna a otra. Cruza sus brazos y sonríe. —Te dirá qué. Sé que los dos no esperábamos volver a vernos, y es por eso que percibo cierta torpeza aquí, así que, ¿qué tal si vas a lavarte y te esperaré abajo? Podemos ir a desayunar y presentarnos nuevamente bajo circunstancias apropiadas. Y con nuestros cerebros en su lugar.

Donghae levanta la vista del suelo, inclinando la cabeza curiosamente mientras parpadea al primer oficial, luego asiente y sonríe, —Está bien. Yo... ¡te veré abajo en quince minutos!

Hyukjae solo le da a Donghae una sonrisa deslumbrante que lo hace correr a su habitación, tirar sus bolsas al suelo y abre el equipaje que los porteros le entregaron en su habitación. Saca algo de ropa y se dirige al baño. Cuando está completamente desnudo, pasa por el espejo de cuerpo entero y nota una pequeña zona roja en su trasero. Sonrojándose furiosamente, se da cuenta de lo que es: la marca de mordisco que cierto primer oficial había hecho durante el vuelo anterior. Y la idea de tener una comida con el mismo hombre mencionado fuera de los límites del avión de repente lo tiene nervioso e inquieto. Hace un mohín pero va hacia la ducha, su corazón late un poco demasiado rápido, la emoción corre por sus venas ante la sola idea de comer con el magnífico piloto.

*

Donghae tiene dos minutos de sobra cuando llega al vestíbulo del hotel. Se ha secado y peinado su cabello y su ropa es bastante apropiada. Con una camiseta negra debajo y una chaqueta jeans abierta, jeans blancos ajustados que le abrazan los muslos, está bastante seguro de que se ve bien.

Encuentra a Hyukjae sentado en uno de los sofás en el vestíbulo del hotel, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y sus manos moviendo las páginas de una revista de comida al azar. Y Donghae no puede evitar pensar que es injusto que esté sentado allí sin hacer nada especial y, sin embargo, todavía se ve jodidamente sexy.

Donghae se acerca al piloto que todavía está prestando atención a la revista y se detiene justo en frente de él. —Hola —saluda suavemente, inquieto.

Hyukjae levanta la vista de la revista para examinar lentamente al moreno, haciendo que se sonroje locamente mientras su mirada se posa en sus jeans.

—¿Otra vez con los jeans ajustados? —pregunta Hyukjae, arqueando una ceja burlona—. ¿No tienes miedo de ser manoseado públicamente otra vez? Está vez, ¿por mí?

Donghae tartamudea incoherentemente antes de sacudir la cabeza furiosamente, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calientan. Hyukjae se ríe y se levanta de su asiento, haciendo un gesto para que Donghae lo acompañe al café de afuera.

—Así que... dijiste que querías presentarte de nuevo bajo las circunstancias adecuadas... —Donghae se calla mientras Hyukjae encuentra un buen asiento con una buena vista de las calles de afuera, la camarera les ofrece dos menús y vasos de agua antes de irse—. Soy Lee Donghae, como ya sabes.

Hyukjae se ríe entre dientes y hojea el menú, sus ojos leen lentamente el menú. —Sabes que mi nombre es Lee Hyukjae, soy piloto de la aerolínea con la que te quedaste en París. Ah, y tengo veintisiete años.

La camarera vuelve y toma sus pedidos y Donghae honestamente no tiene idea de qué comer, por lo que Hyukjae ordena por él. Cuando la camarera se va, Hyukjae espera pacientemente a Donghae. —Bueno —comienza Donghae, mordiéndose la mejilla interior. Hyukjae sonríe por su lindo hábito—. Soy un pastelero trabajando en una de las panaderías más conocidas de Seúl. Y, uh, tengo... veintiséis.

Hyukjae se endereza en el momento en que Donghae le dice su edad y está mirando al pastelero con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿D-Dijiste que tienes veintiséis? Diablos, pensé que tenías veintitrés años o algo...

Donghae se ríe y niega con la cabeza. —Me pasa seguido, quiero decir, me dicen que me veo mucho más joven que mi edad real. En realidad, tengo veintisiete años, en cuatro meses.

Hyukjae niega con la cabeza y se ríe con incredulidad cuando la camarera regresa con su comida. —No puedo creer que hayas nacido en el mismo año que yo. ¿Qué comes para mantenerte tan joven y guapo?

Donghae se ruboriza ligeramente ante el cumplido y se encoge de hombros. —No lo sé... Es una cara que me dio mi mamá. No puedo evitarlo si soy así. Bueno, no es que no seas guapo —le da a Hyukjae una pequeña sonrisa.

Hyukjae se ríe y niega con la cabeza, —Bueno, tu madre ha hecho un buen trabajo al darte una cara tan hermosa. Y también lo hizo la mía.

Donghae se ríe, asintiendo ligeramente de acuerdo. Hyukjae le sonríe y apenas reconoce el hecho de que la camarera ha traído su comida a su mesa.

Durante el desayuno, intercambian algunos detalles más sobre sus lugares de trabajo: Donghae comparte experiencias al visitar a su jefe, Jongwoon, y al co-chef, Ryeowook, en la cocina. Hyukjae se ríe de eso y dice que también tiene su parte de experiencia: su copiloto, Kyuhyun, besándose con la azafata que Donghae encontró en el vuelo, en el área de descanso del personal con una mano debajo de su blusa. También intercambian algunos gustos y disgustos, cómo a Donghae no le gustan las cosas dulces, mientras que la bebida favorita de Hyukjae es la leche de fresas. Cómo Donghae ama los peces mientras que Hyukjae odia comerlo porque no le gusta arrancar las espinas.

Pronto, intercambian preguntas y respuestas sobre el otro. Comienza con pequeñas preguntas inocentes y curiosas, como sus colores favoritos o películas favoritas, o cosas que les gusta hacer para pasar el tiempo fuera del trabajo. También hablan sobre sus experiencias de viaje, Hyukjae explica que se quedará en París por unos días solo por el hecho de experimentar la ciudad, y Donghae se encuentra preguntando ansiosamente sobre los otros lugares que ha visitado.

Sin embargo, conociendo a Hyukjae, pronto convierte la inocente conversación en una pequeña charla sobre la cama.

—Entonces, Donghae —dice Hyukjae tan pronto como termina su comida—. Entre la cara enterrada y acostado sobre tu espalda, ¿cuál te gusta más?

Los ojos de Donghae se ensanchan por un segundo porque sabe a dónde va esto. Se muerde el labio inferior tímidamente y dice: —E-Enterrado boca abajo y con el culo bien alto.

Hyukjae levanta una ceja, no sorprendido por la respuesta. —Oh.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Hyukjae? ¿Cuál es tu posición favorita? —pregunta Donghae en voz baja, casi tímidamente.

—¿Yo? —Hyukjae finge pensar en ello antes de sonreír—. Creo que me gustaría levantarte contra una pared y tener tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Donghae se sonroja furiosamente ante eso, tartamudeando que nunca le preguntó cómo iba a tomarlo.

Hyukjae solo se ríe a sabiendas. —¿Eres más una persona sexual de la mañana o una persona sexual de la noche? —Hyukjae entrelaza sus dedos debajo de la barbilla y espera la respuesta de Donghae.

El pastelero se muerde con tanta fuerza el labio inferior, que su corazón casi amenaza con saltar de su caja torácica.

—De la mañana —murmura Donghae. Jura que ahora su rostro es rojo como una cereza. ¿Cómo es que Hyukjae ni siquiera se avergüenza de esas preguntas, especialmente porque están en público a plena luz del día?

Hyukjae levanta una ceja y sonríe maliciosamente.

—¿Qué hay de los lugares en los que te gustaría tener relaciones sexuales?

Hyukjae tararea y piensa en ello. —¿Un vestidor, tal vez? Y en un balcón en el piso de un hotel alto donde la gente puede ver tus siluetas pero no tu rostro, aún así pueden decir lo que estamos haciendo...

—Dios... —Donghae gime, cerrando los ojos para sacudirse las imágenes de su cabeza—. Eres un exhibicionista.

—Te gusta, sin embargo, pequeño pervertido —Hyukjae tararea, sonriendo descaradamente.

Donghae murmura algo de acuerdo antes de esperar la pregunta de Hyukjae.

—¿Cuántas rondas crees que puedes hacer?

Los ojos de Donghae se abren ante la pregunta antes de tragar nerviosamente y voltear la cabeza.

—Y-yo no sé todavía. No he intentado tantas... —Donghae murmura suavemente.

Es el turno de Hyukjae para que sus ojos se ensanchen antes de sonreír. —Bueno, entonces, ¿quieres probar y averiguarlo?

Donghae balbucea y luego accede, tan suavemente que Hyukjae apenas lo oye.

Sin embargo, cuando Hyukjae finalmente lo comprende, sus ojos son tan anchos como cacerolas antes de que la sonrisa más petulante se extienda por su rostro.

—C-Cállate —Donghae gime, cubriéndose la cara con elegancia.

—Aww, no te preocupes. Aunque seré muy suave.

Donghae lo mira a medias entre sus dedos y Hyukjae le da una mirada cómplice. —Oh, me olvidé de que te gusta duro.

—¡Hyukjae! —se queja Donghae, prácticamente muriendo de vergüenza.

—Está bien, está bien —ríe Hyukjae, absolutamente adorando la forma en que Donghae está siendo avergonzado y lindo—. Dejaré de molestarte.

Donghae deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y deja caer sus manos sobre su regazo.

—Pero voy a mantener mi palabra.

Donghae gime y deja caer su cabeza a la mesa con un pequeño golpe.

*

Donghae logra convencer a Hyukjae de que salga con él a recorrer París.

—Es un día hermoso, oficial. ¿Por qué no salir y tomar el sol? —pregunta Donghae, con los ojos muy abiertos, excitados y ansiosos.

—Prefiero quedarme en la habitación de un hotel contigo, específicamente en una cama, muchas gracias —Hyukjae refunfuña, frunciendo sus regordetes labios.

Donghae se ríe y niega con la cabeza, sacando al pobre piloto del hotel.

—Vamos, Hyukjae, no seas un aguafiestas —Donghae sonríe y Hyukjae solo suspira y se deja arrastrar por las concurridas calles de la ciudad.

—Tal vez si eres lo suficientemente bueno —sonríe Donghae, deteniéndose frente a Hyukjae—. Te llevarás una verdadera sorpresa. —Donghae balancea sus caderas en broma.

—Maldito pastelero —refunfuña Hyukjae, alcanzando a Donghae, agarrándolo por la cintura para acercarlo, haciendo que el pastelero grite de sorpresa.

*

El primer lugar al que Donghae lleva a Hyukjae, según su mapa y pequeño libro de lugares conocidos, es el Montmartre. Hyukjae refunfuña un poco por subir los numerosos tramos de escaleras, pero luego aparece este brillante brillo en los ojos de Donghae en el momento en que llegan a la cima, lo que hace que los gruñidos de Hyukjae dejen de detenerse.

Hyukjae cree que no ha visto algo tan hermoso antes, esos ojos chispeantes de emoción, labios que se separan para expresar lo ansioso que está, caminando por las tiendas, sus dedos tirando de la manga de Hyukjae, tirando de él.

—¡Vamos, Hyukjae! ¡París no va a recorrernos! —exclama Donghae, tirando de Hyukjae un poco más fuerte, haciendo que el piloto tropiece un poco.

Donghae trae a Hyukjae al Museo de Montmartre, el museo lleno de obras de arte de un famoso pintor que una vez vivió allí.

A pesar de ser una persona no artística, Hyukjae no puede evitar sonreír suavemente cuando los ojos de Donghae están amplios e impresionados con cada cuadro, no puede evitarlo cuando Donghae le sonríe tan alegre e inocentemente cada vez que ve que Hyukjae todavía sigue dentro del museo.

—¿T-Tú quieres ir al cementerio? —pregunta Donghae en voz baja, bajando la mirada mientras sus ojos emocionados se atenúan un poco y Hyukjae frunce el ceño, preguntándose qué pasa.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo o algo? —le pregunta Hyukjae, tomando la mano de Donghae suavemente, frotando suavemente los nudillos de Donghae con dulzura.

—Q-Quiero decir, aquí se menciona como es un lugar turístico y es posible que quieras verlo —dice Donghae, levantando la cabeza para sonreír un poco, pero Hyukjae puede decir que Donghae todavía está un poco asustado—. Pasemos a ese, ¿de acuerdo?

Hyukjae se ríe entre dientes y agita suavemente el cabello de Donghae, ganándose un suave gemido. —No soy el que es el turista aquí, Donghae. Iré solo si quieres ir. Solo estoy de compañía...

Las mejillas de Donghae se ponen un poco rosadas antes de asentir.

—¡Bueno! Entonces, vamos a Sacré-Coeur. ¡Nos saltaremos el lugar de miedo! —Donghae sonríe, la chispa vuelve a sus ojos y Hyukjae piensa que debería quedarse en sus ojos para siempre.

*

Hyukjae piensa que Donghae es incluso más bello que París. Los dientes torcidos que se asoman bajo esos labios finos parecen tener una gracia angelical y sus ojos son probablemente más brillantes que el cielo nocturno.

Pronto se entera de que Donghae tiene un hermano mayor y que él y su madre viven en Mokpo mientras él se mudó a Seúl para seguir su carrera. También descubre que Donghae ama a los animales y tiene una habilidad especial para ser torpe. Ha tropezado con el aire al menos siete veces en la última hora, y cada vez termina con Hyukjae atrapándolo.

Hyukjae también cree que Donghae es enviado desde el Infierno para torturarlo a veces. ¿Cómo es posible que Donghae se caiga y accidentalmente toque su entrepierna? ¿O balanceé sus caderas de manera seductora, solo para darse la vuelta con la sonrisa más brillante y un destello burlón en sus ojos?

—¡Esto está realmente bueno, Hyukjae! —dice Donghae, lamiendo el cono que tiene en sus manos en este momento. Hyukjae le había dado a Donghae un cono de helado con sabor a tarta de queso y limón, mientras que él se había pedido uno con sabor Nutella. Donghae los había traído a Jardin De Luxembourg, los dos caminando lentamente por la fuente, viendo a las parejas abrazarse en la fuente, niños corriendo por el parque, gritando por sus cabezas y riendo de todo corazón.

Hyukjae está a punto de darse la vuelta y preguntarle a Donghae si quiere tomar una foto con una de las estatuas cuando ve que Donghae saca la lengua y lame su helado tan sensualmente antes de terminar colocando el resto del cono en su boca, Hyukjae siente que la boca se le seca. Los destellos de Donghae dándole una mamada inmediatamente sumerge a su mente y traga saliva, alejándose rápidamente.

 _Erizos marinos muertos, semen de Kyuhyun en su maleta, Kangin de travesti, caca de Choco en su cocina._ Toma una respiración profunda y exhala lentamente, tratando de matar esa erección que amenaza con levantarse en sus pantalones. Cuando no ha cedido a las tentaciones con éxito, se vuelve para mirar al pastelero de nuevo, que está mirando una de las estatuas detrás de Hyukjae.

—¡Hyukjae! —dice Donghae con entusiasmo—. Párate entre esas dos estatuas, rápido. ¡Encontraré a alguien para que tome una foto para nosotros!

Hyukjae parpadea un par de veces, sin entender por qué Donghae lo quiere en la foto, pero se abre paso entre las dos estatuas, terminando su helado mientras Donghae habla francés a un local y luego se acerca a Hyukjae.

La persona sonríe y les da la señal y Donghae inmediatamente presiona un beso en la mejilla de Hyukjae, sorprendiendo al piloto pero el destello se apaga y la foto se toma.

—¡D-Donghae! —dice Hyukjae, un poco asombrado. Donghae se ríe y le agradece a la persona por la foto, solo para que él le diga algo que hace a Donghae sonrojar y ponga tímido.

—Lo siento, ¿te he sorprendido? —pregunta Donghae tímidamente cuando regresa al lado de Hyukjae, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras deja que su mirada caiga al suelo.

—No me informaron que esta es una cita, Donghae —dice Hyukjae en broma.

Donghae mira hacia arriba y se queda boquiabierto antes de sonrojarse. —N-No ... ¡Q-Quiero decir..! Yo...

—Donghae —ríe Hyukjae, ahuecando suavemente la mejilla de Donghae—. Está bien, solo te estaba molestando.

—Bueno... no me importa... —Donghae murmura suavemente, sus ojos mirando a todos lados, excepto a Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tararea descaradamente antes de dejar caer su mano hacia la mano de Donghae, sosteniéndola. —Bueno —dice Hyukjae, sonriendo cuando Donghae lo mira sorprendido—. ¿Continuarás el resto del día conmigo como en una cita?

*

Donghae baja por el autobús, arrastrando a un Hyukjae medio exhausto, sonriendo. —Oh, Hyukjae. Esta será la segunda de la última parada. ¡Lo prometo!

Donghae básicamente arrastró a Hyukjae a casi todas partes en París, que eso es conocido en solo un día y observa cómo el sol se vuelve lentamente de color naranja brillante.

—¡Plaza Des Vosges! —Donghae sonríe, observando la plaza frente a él.

—Donghae —dice Hyukjae, tirando suavemente de la muñeca de Donghae—. Aún no has conseguido nada para ti. Todo lo que obtuviste es para tus compañeros de trabajo en Seúl.

Donghae parpadea un par de veces lentamente antes de sonreír, besando ligeramente la mejilla de Hyukjae. Hyukjae enrolla su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Donghae y lo acerca más, acariciando su nariz en su cabello.

—¡Está bien! Simplemente todavía no he visto nada que realmente me guste —dice Donghae, un poco sin aliento cuando los dedos de Hyukjae bailan sobre su hueso de la cadera.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Hyukjae mientras Donghae comienza a caminar y el pastelero asiente.

—Sí, en serio. Si veo algo que me gusté, lo compraré —Donghae sonríe tranquilizadoramente y Hyukjae solo se encoge de hombros, fácilmente cayendo en el ritmo con Donghae.

Pasean por las tiendas, de vez en cuando tropezando con niños que ríen y les sonríen alegremente, disculpándose por chocar contra ellos antes de huir. Donghae también se topa con Tiffany, su mejor amiga de la escuela secundaria, con quien había perdido contacto en los últimos años. Había confundido a Hyukjae como el novio de Donghae, para el deleite del piloto y la vergüenza del pastelero. Ella promete ponerse al día pronto y le da su número, recordándole que la llame mientras todavía esté en París.

El agarre de Hyukjae en la cintura de Donghae se afloja en cuanto el pastelero ve algo gracioso. Toma un par de gafas de sol con un bigote y se lo pone, mirando en el pequeño espejo antes de mirar a Hyukjae.

—¿Como me veo?

Hyukjae ríe, sonriendo y mostrándole las encías con un silbido alto en su voz y le da a Donghae dos pulgares arriba.

El pastelero solo se congela, antes de sentir que su corazón se detiene y vuelve a correr.

*

La última parada es la torre Eiffel y Donghae está a punto de presionar su cara contra el cristal de la torre para disfrutar de la vista de París desde allí.

—¡Hyukjae! —Donghae se ríe cuando siente un par de brazos serpentear a su alrededor para detenerlo.

—Estás a punto de besar el vidrio y estoy celoso —Hyukjae murmura, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Donghae.

—Tan maduro, celoso por el vidrio —dice Donghae, besando la mejilla de Hyukjae suavemente antes de alejarse de Hyukjae para mirar el atardecer.

—¿Vamos por algo de cenar? —pregunta Hyukjae. Sabe que hay un restaurante en el piso de arriba y quiere que Donghae también disfrute del atardecer.

—¿Pero no es un poco caro, Hyukjae? —Donghae jadea mientras el piloto lo empuja, arrastrándolo hacia un ascensor. Es un poco tarde en la noche pero el ascensor está bastante vacío por lo que Hyukjae besa a Donghae en los labios antes de retroceder, sonriendo encantadoramente.

—Nada es demasiado caro cuando es para ti.

Donghae se sonroja furiosamente y esconde su rostro en el pecho de Hyukjae, sus dedos se tensan en la camisa de Hyukjae.

—Eres increíble, Hyukjae. Pero ¿por qué? —Donghae murmura, inhalando el aroma de Hyukjae, calmando su acelerado corazón.

—Porque, te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo —responde Hyukjae con una sonrisa cursi que hace reír al chico más bajo, y se abre la puerta del ascensor. El piloto lleva al pastelero a uno de los elegantes restaurantes, con uno de los mejores asientos que ofrece una vista general de todo París mientras contempla la puesta de sol. El restaurante es bastante acogedor; asientos cómodos junto a la ventana y luces tenues que hacen que la atmósfera sea más romántica.

Hyukjae ordena una botella de vino, sonríe cortésmente a la mesera antes de pedir la comida para los dos, porque Donghae dice que no puede leer nada del menú y opta por ver la puesta de sol.

—Hermoso, ¿no? —pregunta Hyukjae mientras la camarera se va, dejando una botella de vino y dos copas llenos sobre la mesa.

—Lo es —Donghae murmura, tomando un sorbo del vino.

El sol ahora es un suave tono naranja en el horizonte, el cielo y las nubes pintadas en tonos claros de rosa y púrpura. Les toma un tiempo ver la hermosa vista mientras cenan, viendo a Donghae tan encantado por el brillo de la noche. Finalmente, el sol se pone y Donghae regresa a su cena, solo para distraerse ligeramente con un golpe en la pantorrilla. Lucha con un escalofrío y mira al piloto que parece demasiado centrado en cortar su carne.

—Hyukjae —dice Donghae humildemente, mordiéndose la mejilla interna para mantener el gemido dentro mientras el borde del pie de Hyukjae está demasiado cerca de su muslo.

—¡Lee Hyukjae! —Donghae sisea mientras Hyukjae vuelve a poner su pie en la pantorrilla mientras mira con indiferencia.

Donghae refunfuña para sí mismo, empujando un trozo de carne en su boca.

 _Dos pueden jugar este juego_. Se dice a sí mismo, sonriendo burlonamente a Hyukjae. El piloto parece vagamente sorprendido antes de devolver su propia sonrisa.

Donghae está agradecido de que el mantel sea tan largo que llegue al suelo y nadie pueda ver lo que realmente están haciendo sus pies. Donghae gime cuando siente que el pie de Hyukjae se queda demasiado cerca de su entrepierna antes de suspirar de alivio cuando Hyukjae se aleja. Toda su sangre había decidido correr hacia el sur y está un poco avergonzado de la creciente carpa que tiene en sus pantalones en este momento. Donghae se quita la zapatilla de deporte y pasa por la pantorrilla de Hyukjae con la punta del pie cubierta por un calcetín, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia por los escalofríos del piloto. Hyukjae lo fulmina con la mirada, solo para cerrar los ojos cuando Donghae baja los pies lentamente, provocándolo.

Quizás es el alcohol en el vino lo que hace que Donghae piense que Hyukjae de repente se ve aún más atractivo bajo las tenues luces. Y tal vez de hecho es el alcohol lo que hace que Donghae se excite y esté caliente en este momento, pero no podía esperar hasta que volvieran al hotel porque Hyukjae lo estaba mirando con ojos igualmente oscuros, nublados y entrecerrados.

Pronto, logran llegar a un acuerdo simplemente comunicándose con sus ojos, y Hyukjae se apresura a pedir la factura, haciendo caso omiso de la comida que no terminaron cuando saca su dinero y no se molesta en esperar el cambio antes de tomar la mano de Donghae en la suya, los dos bajaban apresuradamente por la torre y volvían a donde su noche apenas comenzaba.

*

—Dios, Donghae —Hyukjae gime mientras sujeta los brazos de Donghae hacia un lado y ataca a fondo la boca del pastelero, asegurándose de que su lengua no quede intacta. Donghae se estremece mientras besa a Hyukjae ansiosamente, dejando soltar gemidos y jadeos mientras las manos de Hyukjae acarician su culo, apretando la carne tensa con urgencia. Donghae gime, apretando su entrepierna contra la de Hyukjae, sintiendo la dureza de su erección vestida apretada contra la suya.

—Joder, realmente no puedo tener suficiente de tu culo —Hyukjae murmura humildemente mientras arrastra su boca hasta el cuello de Donghae, chupando con fuerza sobre la piel, asegurándose de dejar un hematoma.

—Ah sí, no lo sabía —Donghae gime, cerrando los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en la fría pared del ascensor.

Hyukjae muerde en otro lugar al azar lo suficiente como para dejar una marca, pero no lo suficientemente duro como para romper la piel, haciendo que los ojos de Donghae rodarán hacia atrás.

—Voy a cumplir mi promesa, vamos a ir a tantos asaltos hasta que estés tan jodidamente dolorido —Hyukjae gruñe, sacando a Donghae del ascensor cuando alcanzan su piso, ambos se abren apresuradamente a la habitación del hotel de Donghae, el pastelero manipulando la llave de la tarjeta.

Cuando la puerta se abre, ambos entran, la puerta se cierra con un clic silencioso, Donghae toma una botella de lubricante de su maleta abierta, mientras Hyukjae se dirige hacia el balcón.

—Y voy a empezar a follarte contra la pared de aquí, en el balcón, mientras la gente que camina puede vernos desde abajo.

Donghae gime y lo siguiente que sabe es que lo tienen pegado a la pared. Hyukjae continúa saboreando cada centímetro de él, las manos serpenteando bajo su camisa para dar vueltas sobre los músculos finos de su estómago antes de que sus dedos pellizquen y retoquen sus pezones.

Donghae rompe el beso y deja caer su cabeza contra la pared, dejando escapar suaves gemidos.

—Tan sensible aquí —comenta Hyukjae, mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Donghae, sus dedos todavía trabajando en los pezones de Donghae.

Donghae deja escapar un gemido, las atenciones en su pezón y su oreja lo vuelven loco. Donghae lleva una mano hacia abajo para ahuecar la erección vestida de Hyukjae, amasando ansiosamente, deleitándose con las ásperas respiraciones que Hyukjae está tomando.

Las manos de Hyukjae sueltan los pezones de Donghae, gimiendo, y las sube a su cabello, tirando de el bruscamente antes de estrellar sus bocas con hambre.

Donghae jadea por la aspereza con que Hyukjae lo está tratando y no puede evitar estar increíblemente excitado. Sus dedos están desabrochando la camisa y los pantalones rápidamente.

—Tan impaciente —Hyukjae gruñe, soltando el cabello de Donghae para quitarse la ropa. Pronto, está completamente desnudo frente a Donghae.

—Joder, olvidé lo grande que eres —Donghae gime, devolviendo a Hyukjae otro beso abrasador mientras Hyukjae lo ayuda a quitarse la chaqueta y desabrocharse sus pantalones ajustados.

Las manos de Donghae van a la muñeca de Hyukjae y lo detienen, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras empuja al piloto hacia atrás un poco. Hyukjae arquea una ceja y observa a Donghae provocándole, lentamente se quita la camisa, exponiendo los fuertes músculos de su estómago, palmo a palmo.

—Jodidamente provocador —Hyukjae gruñe, viendo como Donghae se da vuelta y se quita los pantalones y ropa interior, inclinándose para darle a Hyukjae la vista de su culo bien tenso.

Donghae de repente empuja la cara contra la pared, presionando su dolorosa erección contra la pared mientras Hyukjae deja que su boca se familiarice con los trazos de la espalda de Donghae, chupando sin descanso en cualquier lugar al azar en su espalda.

—H-Hyukjae —Donghae gime mientras siente las manos de Hyukjae ahuecando su culo, amasando los músculos apreciativamente.

—Dios, estoy realmente enamorado de tu culo. Joder... —murmura Hyukjae, bajándose hasta que enfrenta el culo de Donghae, sonriendo cuando ve su marca de mordisco de sus esfuerzos anterior en el avión.

Deja que su lengua recorra la marca y Donghae deja escapar un sonido lascivo, sus dedos arañan la pared. —No puedo esperar para entrar dentro de ti.

Donghae apoya su frente contra la fría pared, respirando pesadamente mientras la idea de que Hyukjae lo folle contra la pared lo excita aún más.

—Pero primero —Hyukjae murmura ardientemente en el culo de Donghae, su lengua lamiendo la grieta—. Tienes que ser castigado, por ser hoy un provocador.

Donghae está a punto de preguntar qué hizo, cuando las manos de Hyukjae separan sus nalgas y pasa la lengua por su agujero, todavía sin hundir el músculo resbaladizo en su entrada. Donghae suelta una suave sarta de obscenidades, los dedos se encrespan, jadean mientras siente la lengua enrollada pero no justo donde la quiere. Hyukjae chasquea la lengua unas cuantas veces contra la entrada de Donghae, lamiendo su entrada a fondo, humedeciéndola con su saliva.

—Joder —Donghae gime ruidosamente cuando Hyukjae rodea su lengua alrededor del borde de la entrada de Donghae un par de veces antes de hundir repentinamente su lengua.

—¡Oh, Dios, vaya, Hyukjae! —grita Donghae cuando una golpe firme cae sobre su trasero. La mano libre de Hyukjae rodea su cintura y agarra su pene, dándole caricias rápidas mientras continúa bordeando el trasero de Donghae.

La triple estimulación en Donghae lo vuelve increíblemente loco, la acumulación en su estómago inferior aumenta rápidamente, y no sabe cuánto tiempo más puede aguantar.

—H-Hyukjae, me voy a... —Donghae se escabulle, solo para que Hyukjae le caiga otra vez en el culo, el dolor punzante en su culo se entumece, pero el azote hace que la lengua de Hyukjae se filtre aún más profundamente en Donghae, rozando sus paredes internas y Donghae arqueando la espalda con gracia, se viene en rayas blancas, goteando por su pene y los nudillos de Hyukjae, y manchando la pared.

Las manos de Hyukjae levantan a Donghae por las caderas, sin querer que caiga al suelo todavía. Una mano toma su pene flácido y le da movimientos lentos y lánguidos mientras Donghae inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para besar a Hyukjae en la boca, lenta y perezosamente.

Hyukjae muele su propia erección desnuda contra el culo desnudo de Donghae y gime, queriendo estar dentro de Donghae lo más rápido posible.

—Date prisa —Donghae murmura, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared mientras Hyukjae se inclina para recoger la botella de lubricante que Donghae dejó caer antes.

—No puedo esperar para entrar dentro de ti tampoco, cariño, pero paciencia —gruñe Hyukjae, destapando la botella para verter una generosa cantidad de lubricante en sus palmas antes de arrodillarse, una mano separando el culo de Donghae, lentamente frotando un dedo contra su entrada.

La respiración de Donghae se detiene cuando siente un dedo, sondeando lentamente, estirándolo. Toma unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de pedirle a Hyukjae que agregue otro.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Hyukjae tiene tres dedos trabajando dentro de Donghae, relajándolo lentamente, tomándose el tiempo del mundo. Extiende los dedos levemente y Donghae echa hacia atrás la cabeza y gime con despreocupación cuando las yemas de los dedos de Hyukjae se posan sobre su próstata.

—D-Dios —Donghae gime—. ¡A-Allí!

Hyukjae sonríe y empuja sus dedos hacia arriba, ganando un grito ahogado de Donghae. Se había tapado la boca, no quería dejar que lo escuchara la gente que estaba al lado. Hyukjae quita sus dedos, girando a Donghae y tirando rápidamente de la mano ofensiva, sonriendo.

—No cubras tu boca, Donghae —Hyukjae se inclina y murmura. Le da la vuelta, y Donghae gime ante la pérdida antes de sentir que Hyukjae extiende sus piernas, una mano debajo de su rodilla mientras levanta su pierna, envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura. La familiar cabeza del pene de Hyukjae está hurgando ansiosamente en su entrada—. No cuando voy a hacerte gritar tan fuerte que te olvidarás de tu propio nombre. Te haré gritar tan fuerte que apenas escucharé tu ronca voz cuando termine contigo esta noche.

Donghae deja escapar un grito ronco que es una mezcla de placer y dolor cuando Hyukjae se empuja abruptamente, jadeando con dureza cuando las paredes de Donghae se detienen por instinto.

—Relájate, bebé, relájate —Hyukjae lo calma, besando suavemente la frente de Donghae, una mano va a acariciarlo lentamente, distrayéndolo por el punzante dolor en la parte inferior de su espalda.

Donghae tarda un tiempo en reajustarse al tamaño de Hyukjae, por lo que cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes, relajando los músculos lentamente. —M-Muevete —Donghae gime mientras gira las caderas ligeramente.

—Ug-eh —sonríe Hyukjae, una mano yendo al otro muslo de Donghae—. Te dije que te follaré contra la pared de un balcón con ambas piernas envueltas en mí —levanta los muslos y Donghae suelta un grito sobresaltado, con ambas piernas envolviendo instintivamente la cintura de Hyukjae. Donghae envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello del piloto mientras gime, sintiendo a Hyukjae deslizarse un poco más dentro de él. Hyukjae solo sigue sonriendo mientras se asegura de que las piernas de Donghae estén aseguradas en su cintura antes de clavarlo contra la pared, empujando lentamente dentro de él.

—A-Ah, joder —Donghae gime, abrumado por lo profundo que esta Hyukjae, puede sentir sus bolas presionadas contra su culo mientras su longitud está dentro de él, lentamente follandolo—. Dios —gime Donghae, apoyando su frente sobre los hombros de Hyukjae—. Eres un poco más grande de lo que recuerdo.

Hyukjae gruñe y golpea sus caderas, haciendo gritar a Donghae. —Y estás más apretado de lo que recuerdo, incluso después de todo ese toqueteo.

Donghae solo jadea y acerca sus bocas, besándose descuidadamente mientras hace rodar sus caderas al mismo tiempo que Hyukjae levanta sus caderas. Unos cuantos empujones más y moviendo los ángulos, Hyukjae nuevamente encuentra la próstata de Donghae cuando Donghae deja escapar un sonido entre una mezcla de grito y gemido.

—¡A-Allí! Ah, joder, Hyukjae —Donghae llora cuando rompe el beso, soltando unos cuantos gemidos más—. Más rápido.

Hyukjae obedece, sus caderas ganan velocidad mientras golpean incesantemente en el apretado calor de Donghae, gimiendo por la forma en que Donghae se aferra a su tamaño, el calor en su interior provoca agradables escalofríos en su cuerpo.

—A-Ah, ¡más-ah! —suplica Donghae y Hyukjae solo gruñe y continúa abusando del punto de Donghae.

Hyukjae encuentra que los gemidos y gritos de placer de Donghae son el sonido más delicioso de la tierra y que no podría cansarse de ello. Se inclina, su lengua resbaladiza aterriza en uno de los pezones de Donghae, girando alrededor de el y aumentando el tono de los gemidos de Donghae. Empuja aún más fuerte, más rápido, sus dedos se agarran con fuerza a los carnosos muslos de Donghae, y el moreno permite que una de sus manos deje el cuello de Hyukjae, llevándolo a la erección que rebota en su estómago y comenzando a tirar de el.

—H-Hyukjae, ah... no puedo... —Donghae gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el placer intenso golpear su cuerpo excesivamente sensible como el que acababa de correrse hace un tiempo. La lengua en su pezón, el pene golpeando su próstata constantemente, y su propia mano tirando de su erección lo acercan a su segunda liberación de la noche.

Hyukjae sonríe y deja que una de las piernas de Donghae se deslice por su cintura, el cambio repentino de posición hace que la punta del pene de Hyukjae quede apretado contra Donghae y grita. Hyukjae comienza a empujar a una velocidad animal, abusando del agujero de Donghae una y otra vez.

—Correte para mí, bebé —Hyukjae finalmente dice, sintiendo su propio orgasmo.

Donghae arquea la espalda de nuevo, sintiendo el calor aumentando en su estómago, viajando hacia su ingle. El placer se extiende por sus venas mientras deja salir en un grito el nombre de Hyukjae, su pene derramando un líquido espeso y caliente sobre su abdomen, hasta su pecho.

Hyukjae gruñe ante la repentina opresión apretada alrededor de su pene y él mismo se corre pronto, sus embestidas se ralentizan mientras él saca su orgasmo, todavía dentro de Donghae, llenándolo mientras grita el nombre de Donghae.

Donghae gime cuando siente que el semen gotea de su trasero cuando Hyukjae se retira, pero solo deja escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando Hyukjae lo agarra por el culo, levantándolo. Automáticamente envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Hyukjae de nuevo, sintiendo una emoción por lo que el hombre iba a hacer a continuación.

Hyukjae solo sonríe y regresa a la habitación del hotel, deslizando la puerta hacia atrás con los pies antes de arrojar a Donghae sobre la cama y gatear sobre él, revoloteando sobre él.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije esta mañana, Donghae? —pregunta Hyukjae, sus ojos oscuros, nublados y entrecerrados.

Donghae levanta ligeramente una ceja, sus ojos vidriosos.

Hyukjae continúa sonriendo y luego dice, —Voy a tener ronda tras ronda contigo hasta que salga el sol, hasta que tu trasero no pueda dar otra ronda más.

Luego junta sus bocas para un beso caliente y sensual.


	5. Capítulo 4

Donghae abre sus ojos, su mirada aterriza en el pequeño reloj en la mesita de noche. Son las cinco y cuarenta de la mañana. Si no recuerda mal, el sol debería levantarse muy pronto. Se mueve ligeramente en su posición, y no pudo detener el suave quejido que escapa de sus labios cuando siente el punzante dolor en la parte baja de su espalda. Pero en el momento en que el sonido escapa de sus labios, un par de fuertes brazos se tensan a su alrededor, atrayéndolo inconscientemente hacia él. Donghae gira sus ojos, parpadeando para alejar la somnolencia mientras es saludado por la vista del piloto aún dormido frente a él. No pudo evitar sonreír cariñosamente, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía a Hyukjae durmiendo, y sus ojos recorrían sus bellas facciones, desde su cabello oscuro y alborotado, hasta sus espesas cejas, los ojos de un solo párpado, la nariz recta y, por último, el delicioso par de labios rosados y regordetes.

Donghae se muerde el labio para evitar reírse, recordando cómo esos labios lo reclamaron una y otra vez la noche anterior. La forma en que la boca había besado y adorado cada centímetro de su cuerpo y gimió y jadeó su nombre contra su propia piel. El recuerdo provoca un ligero toque rosa en sus mejillas.

Siente el calor de los rayos amarillos que se filtran a través de las puertas de vidrio del balcón, y a pesar del dolor punzante en la parte inferior de su espalda, Donghae decide que quiere ver el amanecer. Los abrazos se pueden guardar para más adelante, piensa mientras se separa cuidadosamente de Hyukjae, sonriendo suavemente cuando el piloto se mueve levemente pero no se despierta. Toma una camisa del suelo y levanta un par de bóxer, sin molestarse en comprobar a quién pertenece, vistiéndose con ellos antes de salir al balcón. El aire es ligeramente frío y las baldosas están frías en las plantas de sus pies descalzos, pero realmente no le importa. Se da cuenta de que lleva puesta la camisa de Hyukjae, ya que es un poco más grande y cuelga de su hombro, exponiendo su clavícula y su dobladillo rozando ligeramente sus muslos, justo debajo del ajustado bóxer que ahora sabe que es suyo.

Se envuelve con sus brazos mientras observa cómo la bola de luz brillante asciende lentamente entre los edificios, pintando el horizonte con hermosos tonos de amarillo y naranja, mezclándose con los suaves azules del cielo. Es hermoso, y cuando Donghae escucha el suave gemido desde el interior de la habitación, sonríe, sabiendo que Hyukjae ahora se está despertando. Desea volver a la cama, pero sus ojos se niegan a alejarse de la agradable vista que tiene delante.

Deja escapar un suave suspiro antes de escuchar la voz de Hyukjae, ronca y somnolienta. —¿Hae? Donghae, cariño, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama tan temprano? Vuelve aquí.

Donghae gira la cabeza ligeramente y ve a Hyukjae sentado en la gran cama, frotándose los ojos cubiertos de sueño mientras lo mira. El moreno siente que su sonrisa se ensancha mientras lentamente regresa a la habitación del hotel, cerrando la puerta de cristal.

Hyukjae levanta su mirada y sus ojos se oscurecen cuando ve a Donghae en nada más que  _su_  camisa y su ropa interior. —Joder, ¿cómo es posible que te veas tan bien y follable en mi camisa?

Donghae siente que sus mejillas se calientan mientras se acuesta, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Hyukjae, que está cubierto por la manta, cerrando los ojos mientras tararea suavemente.

—Sabes, Donghae —murmura Hyukjae somnoliento mientras pasa sus dedos a través de los mechones marrones de Donghae—. Estás en una posición que es bastante sugerente en este momento.

Los ojos de Donghae se abren, mostrando una ligera confusión, antes de mirar el pequeño bulto, a solo unos centímetros de su rostro y escondido debajo de la gruesa manta. Ausente su lengua se asoma de sus delgados labios mientras comprende lo que Hyukjae está implicando.

El piloto ve el brillo consciente en sus orbes marrones y se ríe entre dientes cuando encuentra el mismo indicio de deseo reflejado en los ojos de Donghae. Con una pequeña sonrisa, acaricia el cabello de Donghae antes de decir, —¿Qué tal si ponemos esa bonita boca tuya a trabajar?

Donghae se ríe suavemente antes de levantarse del regazo de Hyukjae, haciendo una mueca por el leve dolor en su culo, y no puede evitar sonreír ante el bulto que crece bajo las mantas. —Pensé que ir por siete rondas fue suficiente anoche, Hyukjae.

Hyukjae se ríe cuando Donghae lo empuja hacia abajo sobre la cama antes de tirar de la manta, liberando la erección de la mañana de Hyukjae, dejándola erguida y alta. —El sexo nunca es suficiente contigo, Donghae.

El moreno se congela solo por un segundo antes de reír para sí mismo. —Lo mismo para ti, Hyukjae. Tu lívido nunca parece ser satisfecho.

Hyukjae está a punto de replicar, pero luego el moreno está acariciando su pene con su mejilla, su pulgar acariciando la punta de su erección. Envía todos los pensamientos coherentes por la ventana cuando Donghae permite que su lengua gire ligeramente sobre la cabeza, pasando la punta por la rendija. Un gemido se escapa de los labios de Hyukjae cuando Donghae lo provoca con su músculo mojado, moviéndolo de arriba y a abajo de su longitud con golpes lánguidos y calientes, pero sin tomar toda la dureza en su boca.

Donghae se endereza, retirando su boca de la longitud de Hyukjae mientras se toca los labios con satisfacción, sus ojos oscuros y seductores mientras mira alrededor de la habitación buscando la botella de lubricante con sabor. Hyukjae gime cuando Donghae se agacha para recogerlo, echándose una buena cantidad de lubricante en las manos antes de murmurar, —Quiero probar algo.

Hyukjae levanta sus cejas, una cadena de palabras incoherentes escapan de sus labios cuando las frías y lubricadas palmas de Donghae se envuelven alrededor de su longitud, girando sus muñecas en dos direcciones diferentes, bombeando la erección de Hyukjae perezosamente. —D-Donghae —jadea Hyukjae, su respiración se vuelve superficial mientras Donghae tararea silenciosamente, bajando su rostro hasta que su boca da un suave beso en la punta de la hábil erección de Hyukjae.

Todavía girando sus muñecas suavemente, Donghae exhala aire caliente en la punta antes de lamerlo, sumergiendo su lengua una vez más en la hendidura de su longitud, y tararea mientras saborea el sabor afrutado del lubricante. Deja que sus manos caigan sobre las bolas de Hyukjae y las acaricia ligeramente, la piel áspera se desliza fácilmente contra sus palmas debido a la lubricación.

Donghae plantas besos a lo largo del eje de Hyukjae, deleitándose con el nuevo sabor, mientras baja, dejando que su lengua toque la prominente vena palpitante en la parte inferior antes de envolver su boca en una de las bolas de Hyukjae, sus dientes tirando de la suave piel lentamente, ganando bajos jadeos del hombre. Chupa ligeramente la piel, pasando su lengua desordenadamente, dejándola reluciente con su saliva mezclada con el lubricante. Lleva una mano para acariciar la otra bola, amando absolutamente la forma en que Hyukjae está destrozando debajo de él, su espalda arqueándose mientras Donghae aprieta sus labios sobre la piel y aumenta su succión.

Donghae sonríe antes de lamerlos con movimientos largos y profundos, y luego Hyukjae gime ruidosamente cuando el moreno chasquea la lengua febrilmente mientras sus manos se abren paso por su longitud. Hyukjae gime en voz alta, su voz quebrada levemente. —H-Hae...

Solo dicho hombre suelta las bolas de Hyukjae con un suave estallido y le sonríe gentilmente, haciendo su camino de regreso, y envolviendo la cabeza del pene de Hyukjae con su boca caliente. Escucha la inhalación brusca de Hyukjae, se atreve a bajar más, permitiendo que el grosor se deslice suavemente en su garganta, sus músculos se contraen mientras se traga la cabeza del pene de Hyukjae. Donghae repite el movimiento continuamente, moviendo su cabeza lenta y perezosamente mientras sus mejillas se ahuecan, apretando la longitud de Hyukjae. Su lengua está lamiendo profusamente en la parte inferior y continúa tragando cada vez que la punta de la erección de Hyukjae golpea el fondo de su garganta. Sus manos masajean el par de bolas, y Hyukjae se convierte en un lío gimiendo debajo de él, sus caderas son incapaces de detenerse en el cálido calor de la boca de Donghae.

Sabiendo que Hyukjae estaría cerca de llegar al clímax si no detiene sus atenciones, Donghae se aleja del pene palpitante, soltando la cabeza con un sorbo, antes de levantarse y permitir que sus bocas se encuentren en un beso abrasador mientras se sienta sobre el hombre en la cama. Hyukjae coloca ambas manos en las caderas vestidas de Donghae, los dedos largos viajan por debajo de la camisa y bailan en la piel suave y caliente, mientras sus lenguas se curvan y se encuentran, su beso crece más rápido y más errático.

—Mm, Hyukjae —Donghae gime cuando Hyukjae se separa para plantar besos en la mandíbula de Donghae hasta llegar a la manzana de Adán, chupando furiosamente. Donghae presiona a Hyukjae más profundamente en la cama mientras los dedos de Hyukjae lentamente bajan su ropa interior. Donghae levanta sus caderas para permitir que la tela culpable se vaya antes de que vuelva a unir sus labios, esta vez más calientes, más rápidos y más sensuales. Los dedos de Hyukjae están en el culo de Donghae, amasando los finos montículos mientras chupa la lengua, obteniendo un sonido lascivo de placer del hombre que está sobre él.

Hyukjae se aleja y agarra el lubricante, cubriendo cuatro dedos con la sustancia fría. Donghae esta ansioso cuando siente el sondeo familiar en su entrada.

—N-No pensé que necesitaría más toqueteo después de toda esa maldita anoche —dice Donghae mientras cierra los ojos y respira en jadeos cortos, sintiendo el dígito dando vueltas alrededor del borde de su entrada antes de deslizarse dentro de él fácilmente, curvandose por los toqueteos antes de que un segundo dedo se agregue rápidamente.

—No importa cuántas veces te folle, sigues siendo tan malditamente apretado —gruñe Hyukjae mientras hace movimientos de tijera dentro de Donghae mientras el moreno pone dos manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Hyukjae, rodando sus ojos ligeramente cuando un tercero y cuarto dedo entra en él. La respiración de Donghae se vuelve irregular y superficial mientras lentamente se folla a sí mismo en los largos dígitos de Hyukjae, moviendo las caderas hacia abajo, buscando desesperadamente la fricción contra su próstata, pero Hyukjae no quiere nada de eso. Lentamente empuja sus dedos en Donghae, casi perezosamente y gana un gemido del moreno encima de él.

—H-Hyukjae —Donghae gime, sus ojos se ciernen cuando Hyukjae apenas roza sus dedos contra su punto.

—¿Sí, Donghae? —Hyukjae sonríe, su mano libre gira alrededor de la nuca de Donghae para llevarlo a un beso lento y lánguido mientras sigue follando con el dedo lentamente a Donghae.

—Por favor entra ya —Donghae gime contra los labios de Hyukjae, sus dedos se curvan contra el pecho musculoso.

—Pero estoy dentro de ti —responde Hyukjae en broma antes de empujar los dedos hacia arriba, raspar bruscamente contra la próstata y se gana un fuerte jadeo del moreno.

Donghae muerde su labio inferior mientras jadea. —Deja de bromear. Yo... quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Hyukjae. Tu pene dentro de mí, follándome. Por favor. Quiero... ¡ah!.. Quiero montarte.

Hyukjae gruñe ante las palabras, sacando los dedos apresuradamente. Donghae casi lloriquea por la pérdida, pero luego Hyukjae lo está besando, con la lengua rozando cada centímetro en su boca antes de murmurar, —Mantengamos esa camisa sobre ti mientras me montas, para que sepas exactamente quién te está follando en este momento.

Donghae gime ante las palabras, pero asiente frenéticamente. Gime mientras gira sobre Hyukjae, dándole al hombre debajo de él una vista perfecta de su culo regordete antes de extender las mejillas con sus dos manos. Hyukjae gime ante la vista de la entrada rosada y preparada de Donghae mientras lubrica su longitud, antes de guiarla y colocar la punta en el esperado agujero de Donghae. Donghae toma una profunda y emocionada respiración, mientras se deja caer sobre Hyukjae, sintiendo que la cabeza del grueso y duro pene se desliza suavemente dentro de él.

Sus músculos apretados dan la bienvenida a la longitud dentro de él mientras hunde gradualmente sus caderas, su culo tragándose el pene de Hyukjae ansiosamente hasta la empuñadura. El calor que rodea el pene de Hyukjae lo hace gemir en voz alta, y Donghae hace una pausa por un momento, haciendo una leve mueca por el dolor. Reflexivamente se aprieta, sus paredes se agarran con fuerza a la pulsante longitud dentro de él, y Hyukjae suelta un gemido profundo antes de que sus caderas se muevan hacia arriba, golpeando a Donghae y haciéndolo gemir.

Los puños de Donghae se aprietan mientras empuja el dolor hacia el fondo de su mente, dejando que la niebla del placer se haga cargo, y luego balancea sus caderas, sus ojos se giran mientras Hyukjae se empuja hacia arriba dentro de él. Deja escapar un suave gemido, deleitándose con la presión deliciosamente gruesa que presiona contra su interior estirado.

Hyukjae empuja un par de veces, cada una en una forma diferente hasta que finalmente gana un grito roto de Donghae. Sonríe y continúa balanceando sus caderas, haciendo que el hombre encima de él tiemble y se agité. Siente que los puños del moreno descansan sobre sus muslos mientras Donghae continúa levantando las caderas con las piernas temblorosas, solo para caer de nuevo, empalándose en el duro pene de Hyukjae. Hyukjae extiende la mano, los dedos agarrando el culo carnoso delante de él y separando las mejillas, gruñendo mientras observa cómo su pene se desliza dentro y fuera cuando Donghae rebota sobre él.

—¡Hyukjae...! —grita Donghae, sus ojos se giran mientras sus dedos temblorosos arañan los musculosos muslos de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae siente las uñas de Donghae clavándose en su piel mientras choca contra él, sus entrañas se cierran con fuerza alrededor de la dureza. —Santo cielo, Donghae. Tan jodidamente... ugh... apretado.

Los gemidos de Donghae son interminables, y sus movimientos de caderas comienzan a fallar. Hyukjae lleva un brazo alrededor de su cintura y empuja al moreno hacia abajo, presionando su espalda vestida contra el pecho sudoroso de Hyukjae mientras se acomoda de lado, su pierna arrojándose sobre Donghae mientras empuja en el apretado calor.

Donghae gime, el cambio de posición permite que la erección de Hyukjae se presione cómodamente contra su sensible manojo de nervios. Hyukjae mueve lentamente sus caderas, meciéndolas suavemente, ganando gemidos bajos y apreciativos del moreno.

Donghae jadea, con una mano agarrando la muñeca de Hyukjae y llevándola a su propia erección. Los dos comienzan a tirar de Donghae al mismo ritmo lento en el que Hyukjae lo empuja. Hyukjae mordisquea y láme el lóbulo de la oreja de Donghae, chupándolo ocasionalmente mientras el moreno está ansioso y jadea.

Por cada pocos empujes, Donghae se permite apretarse fuertemente alrededor de la longitud pulsante de Hyukjae, ganando un gruñido del hombre mientras aprieta sus dedos alrededor de la erección de Donghae, pasando el pulgar por la rendija, y untando presemen en toda la cabeza.

Decidiendo aumentar su ritmo, Hyukjae levanta sus caderas y aumenta su velocidad, su pene abusando de la próstata de Donghae una y otra vez, haciendo que el moreno grite roncamente. La mano de Hyukjae sobre su pene también gana velocidad, y Donghae siente que el calor que se acumula en su estómago aumenta con los rápidos tirones en su erección y sus furiosos empujes en su punto dulce. Hyukjae chupa la piel sensible detrás de su oreja, y pone su otra mano debajo de la camisa de Donghae para juguetear con su pezón. Donghae jadea ruidosamente mientras mueve sus propias caderas temblorosas, empujando en el estrecho túnel que las manos de él y las de Hyukjae están creando alrededor de su longitud, y enfrentando los duros y furiosos empujes desde atrás. Los labios de Hyukjae chupan con fuerza sobre su cuello, seguramente dejando otra marca de moretones mientras sus dedos se mueven sin piedad en un pezón erecto. Su pene está golpeando literalmente contra el lugar de Donghae de una manera animal, su mano apretando la erección palpitante, y Donghae echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los numerosos asaltos en su cuerpo lo envió en espiral hacia su clímax.

—¡A-Ah! Hyukjae! ¡Y-yo me voy a...!

Donghae levanta su mano y la lleva apresuradamente a la nuca de Hyukjae, volteando su cabeza para encontrarse con el piloto en un beso descuidado, sus lenguas no pierden tiempo para enredarse juntas. Se necesita un chasquido más de las caderas, y el cuerpo de Donghae ya no puede soportar el inmenso placer y se corre con rayas blancas y calientes, derramándose en sus manos y sobre el colchón mientras amortigua el grito del nombre de Hyukjae en la boca de este último.

Hyukjae gime al sentir la longitud de Donghae latiendo en su mano y los músculos apretados tan fuertemente alrededor de su propia dureza. Con unos pocos empujones más duros sobre la abusada próstata, Hyukjae gime en sus labios, llenándolo con su propio semen caliente. Donghae gime mientras siente la palpitante longitud de Hyukjae dentro de él, el hombre aún empujando sin pensar mientras monta el orgasmo, su mano también tirando lánguidamente sobre el pene ahora suave de Donghae.

Pronto, se retira, y Donghae exhala sin aliento mientras siente el líquido espeso que gotea de su agujero maltratado y gotea por sus muslos. Su beso se ralentiza, hasta que Hyukjae se aleja y entierra su cara en el cuello de Donghae.

—Dios —Hyukjae se mete en la piel sudorosa, tirando de Donghae increíblemente más cerca de su pecho mientras recuperan el aliento—. El sexo es tan jodidamente alucinante contigo.

Donghae parpadea un par de veces, la somnolencia comienza a nublar su mente antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se forme en sus labios. Permanecen acurrucados juntos, permitiendo que su respiración se calme y disfruten el calor del otro por un momento antes de que Hyukjae los desenreda lentamente, sentándose en la cama y sin darse cuenta Donghae hace pucheros ante la pérdida de calidez que lo envuelve.

—¿A dónde vas? —Donghae pregunta adormilado mientras Hyukjae se levanta de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

—Solo conseguiré un trapo para limpiarnos, bebé —sonríe Hyukjae mientras entra a la otra habitación. Donghae suspira y presiona su rostro contra la almohada, sintiéndose extremadamente satisfecho y eufórico. Sonríe para sí mismo, pensando en la cantidad de veces que él y Hyukjae se corrieron desde la noche anterior, desde la pared del balcón hasta la cama, a las duchas y luego a la cama en diferentes posiciones. Y ahora, no habían transcurrido ni siquiera cuatro horas desde la última ronda, y lo hicieron de nuevo: su deseo mutuo demostró ser insaciable.

Un pensamiento aparece en su mente aturdida por el sueño y Donghae comienza a preguntarse si todo esto es solo sexo sin sentido. Si no son más que amigos del sexo que han encontrado el mutuo deseo y placer entre ellos. Después de todo, a pesar de sus rondas interminables y la sed insaciable del otro, la verdad es que no se conocen tanto. Se acaban de conocer, ni siquiera ha pasado una semana, e incluso Donghae piensa que sería absurdo suponer que hay algo más allá de la lujuria y la necesidad física.

Sin embargo, una parte pequeña e ilógica de él mismo piensa en la posibilidad de que pueda haber algo. No sabe si es porque Hyukjae es un encantador natural, pero con la forma en que el hombre lo trata fuera del sexo, como en su cita de ayer, es como si Hyukjae cree que es precioso. Es como si adorara totalmente a Donghae, y ese simple pensamiento hace que su corazón se salte un latido. Donghae piensa que es demasiado rápido como para considerar tales pensamientos y sentir tales cosas hacia el piloto, y solo pudo suspirar para sí mismo mientras se desplazaba sobre la cama. Termina haciendo una mueca de dolor por el dolor en su culo, y ahoga un suave jadeo cuando siente una toalla caliente presionando tiernamente contra su columna inferior, bajando hacia su trasero y limpiando los restos de esperma. Siente la suave inspección de Hyukjae en su agujero maltratado, antes de que la toalla se mueva hacia su frente, eliminando las manchas también de allí. Una vez hecho esto, Donghae siente que tiran del edredón grueso para cubrir su cuerpo.

Hyukjae se desliza de vuelta a la cama, volviendo a la misma posición, enredando las piernas mientras besa el hombro cubierto de Donghae y luego su cuello. Donghae siente el revoloteo familiar en su estómago, como si alguien hubiera liberado miles de mariposas enjauladas mientras su corazón palpita dentro de su pecho. Suspira y se relaja en el cálido agarré de Hyukjae, cerrando los ojos mientras los brazos de Hyukjae lo envuelven protectoramente.

¿Podría realmente pensar en esto como el comienzo de una relación?

*

Se despiertan nuevamente antes de la hora del almuerzo, y aunque ambos consideraron comer juntos, la llamada telefónica que recibe Hyukjae les impide hacerlo. Su copiloto, Kyuhyun, que está a punto de partir para otro vuelo esta noche, le está pidiendo que se reúna en un restaurante cercano. Donghae le dice que se vaya, pensando que probablemente deberían pasar un tiempo separados después de pasar la noche juntos, después de todo, no es que hayan ido juntos. No son una pareja de luna de miel que debería estar pegada a la cadera durante toda su estadía, son solo...

¿Sólo qué?

Donghae parpadea ante su incapacidad para encontrar un término para su relación con Hyukjae. De hecho, ¿qué son? _¿Conocidos? ¿Amigos? ¿A la mierda amigos?_ Se controla a sí mismo, borrando la evidente incertidumbre que se muestra en sus facciones antes de que Hyukjae se dé cuenta de ello. Decide que es una buena decisión mantenerse alejado del piloto mientras tanto, ahora que su mente (y tal vez también su corazón) está comenzando a perderse en la niebla de confusión que es su relación completa.

Hyukjae pronto se va, pero no sin besarse apasionadamente con Donghae, sus labios se moldean familiarmente mientras intercambian lentamente besos con la boca abierta. No permiten que sus lenguas se encuentren, temerosas de que, si lo hacen, conducirían a otra ronda, y Kyuhyun realmente no apreciaría que Hyukjae lo abandonara por sexo. Se separan, un poco sin aliento, y Hyukjae le da a Donghae un beso casto en la frente antes de irse, dejando al moreno con un corazón acelerado y una mente aún más confundida.

Se sienta en la cama, perdido e inseguro de qué hacer, hasta que recuerda una ocasión del día anterior. Donghae recuerda haber encontrado a su mejor amiga de la escuela secundaria, Tiffany, y obtener su número. Sería la persona perfecta para pasar el tiempo, no solo con el objetivo de ponerse al día entre ellos, sino también para pedirle consejo sobre su situación actual.

Entonces, una llamada telefónica y una ducha rápida después, Donghae se encuentra fuera del hotel, en el camino para encontrarse con la persona que puede ayudarlo a encontrar sus respuestas.

*

—Ahora que ya terminé de contarte sobre mí y Siwon —Tiffany sonríe con su café helado, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando la barbilla en su palma mientras mueve las cejas sugestivamente a Donghae—. Es tu turno de contarme sobre ese bombón con el que saliste ayer.

Donghae gime, apoyándose en su cómoda silla de felpa. Había visto venir esto, y aunque realmente planeaba contarle a Tiffany sobre Hyukjae, todavía no le gusta cuando ella se burlaba de él así. Sabe que la chica solo se lo esta devolviendo por sus burlas sobre su nuevo novio Siwon, pero no es como si estuviera en una relación real con Hyukjae para que se burle de él al respecto.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Tiffany, tomando un macaron rosado en sus delicados dedos y mordiéndolo.

—Bueno —suspira Donghae, jugando con la pajita de su propia bebida fría—. Es bastante complicado. De hecho, quería tu consejo al respecto.

Ante esto, la mirada traviesa en la cara de la pelirroja se desvanece rápidamente y es inmediatamente reemplazada por la preocupación. —Aww, ¿cuál es el problema, Hae? Cuéntame sobre eso.

—No me juzgues, ¿de acuerdo? —Donghae entrecierra los ojos hacia su amiga y a cambio recibe un giro de ojos.

—Por favor, Donghae —dice Tiffany, terminando su macaron y no dudando en tomar otro—. Estoy bastante segura de haber hecho cosas más dignas de juzgar comparadas contigo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Cállate y solo dime.

—Está bien, está bien —Donghae exhala, tomando un sorbo de su bebida con la esperanza de que pueda calmar sus nervios, pero en cambio lo hace sentir aún más nervioso.  _Jodida cafeína_. Toma una respiración profunda, mirando la mirada de tranquilidad en la cara de Tiffany antes de que comience—. Su nombre es Hyukjae. Lo conocí brevemente en Seúl, en el aeropuerto, justo antes de abordar el avión. Es en realidad uno de los pilotos del avión en el que viajaba para venir aquí. Y nosotros, bueno... tuvimos sexo a bordo.

*

Kyuhyun pone los ojos en blanco, clava el tenedor en un pedazo de gambas y se lo lleva a los labios. —Lo sabía, maldita sea. No tuviste vergüenza al usar mis condones y lubricantes. Sin mencionar que tienes las jodidas agallas para decirme que no haga cosas con Sooyoung en tu cama, pero terminaste haciendo algo en  _mi_  cama.

—Lo siento —Hyukjae hace una mueca, frotando su mano contra su nuca—. Te pagaré de todos modos.

—Lo que sea —dice Kyuhyun con otra mirada—. Entonces, ¿de qué se trata esto? ¿Por qué de repente sacas a ese niño?

—No lo creerías —sonríe Hyukjae—. Pero no es niño, tiene la misma edad que yo. Y nos volvimos a encontrar aquí en París.

—Eso pensé —Kyuhyun levanta una ceja—. ¿No te había dicho antes que es posible encontrarse con él aquí de nuevo, y entonces me dijiste que es imposible porque París es una ciudad enorme y toda esa mierda? —Hyukjae se ríe al recordar esta parte de su conversación en el avión mientras Kyuhyun continúa—. Pero vaya, tu edad.  _Eso_  no lo vi venir. Entonces, ¿qué pasó después de que te encontraste aquí? Déjame adivinar, ¿más sexo?

Hyukjae frunce el ceño ante la mirada cómplice en la cara de Kyuhyun antes de admitir a regañadientes. —Pasamos toda la noche juntos. Siete rondas. Un total de ocho si incluyo lo de esta mañana.

Una mueca de disgusto se forma en la cara de su copiloto. —¡Dios mío, no necesitaba saber eso!

*

—Ocho rondas —repite Tiffany, sus ojos casi saltan de sus órbitas—. Él es  _tan_  bueno, ¿eh?

—¡Tiffany! —se queja Donghae, palmeándose la cara enrojecida con ambas manos—. ¿P-Por qué siquiera estás preguntando algo así?

—¡Qué, tengo curiosidad! —dice Tiffany, inclinándose hacia la mesa—. ¿Cómo no podría tenerla si lo hiciste tanta veces? Entonces dime, ¿qué tan bueno es en la cama? ¿Cuántos puntos de diez? Espera, ¿es rudo? ¿Pervertido? ¿O dulce y gentil? A juzgar por su aspecto, me parece algo rudo.

—Oh, Dios mío —gime Donghae, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y enterrando su rostro en ellos—. ¡No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto. ¡No puedo creer que incluso te lo dije! Lo que me poseyó para pensar que era incluso una buena idea, oh Dios.

Tiffany pone los ojos en blanco ante el dramático discurso de su amigo. —Oh vamos, Donghae, calmate. ¿Que esperabas? ¿Para que solo asienta y te diga que sigas? ¡Por supuesto que preguntaría! ¡Sólo dime! Al menos déjame saber cómo es su puntaje. ¿Cuántos puntos de diez?

Donghae levanta su cabeza ligeramente para mirarla, la mitad inferior de su cara todavía escondida detrás de sus brazos. —Diez —murmura, sintiendo que su rostro se calienta mientras ella aplaude y ríe a carcajadas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, diez de diez! —Tiffany prácticamente se ríe—. ¿ _Así_  de bueno? ¡Hombre, ni siquiera puedo calificar así a Siwon!

—Mierda, cállate, ¡no necesito saber sobre las actividades de tu dormitorio con él!

*

—Así que no has estado haciendo nada más que sexo, ¿no? —pregunta Kyuhyun, apartando su plato vacío y tomando su bebida fría en sus manos.

—Bueno —Hyukjae se muerde el labio —De hecho, fuimos a una cita. Antes de todo el sexo, quiero decir.

Kyuhyun levanta una ceja. —Huh. Interesante. Así que es por eso que estás planteando esto ahora, ¿verdad?

Hyukjae entrecierra los ojos a su compañero de trabajo/amigo. Maldita sea, el tipo es demasiado bueno para leer a la gente. —Sí, supongo —murmura en voz baja—. Es solo que... estoy un poco confundido. No han pasado ni siquiera tres días desde que nos conocimos y, sin embargo, yo...

Hace una pausa, inseguro de cómo debería decir su oración, rascándose inútilmente en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—¿Qué, ya te has enamorado de él? —Kyuhyun se queda quieto, y Hyukjae balbucea de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza furiosamente.

—Qué demonios,  _no_  —dice Hyukjae, frunciendo el ceño enormemente hacia el otro—. Eso es demasiado pronto. Apenas nos conocemos. Es solo... —se detiene de nuevo, mirando su plato vacío—. Creo que...  _me_  gusta. Y me molesta, porque como he dicho, realmente no sabemos mucho del otro. Y nunca lo hice, ya sabes que no soy del tipo que fácilmente siente algo por la gente. Especialmente por alguien que acabo de conocer.

Kyuhyun tararea pensativamente, presionando sus dedos sobre su barbilla mientras escudriña la expresión de Hyukjae, una mezcla de confusión, frustración e impotencia. —¿Estás seguro de que esto no es solo lujuria?

—Ojalá lo fuera —suspira Hyukjae, palmeando un lado de su rostro mientras inconscientemente sobresale su labio inferior en un pequeño puchero—. Ojalá las únicas cosas que noto de él fueran su culo perfecto y todo sexy —ignora el bufido de Kyuhyun—, pero él es... es tan adorable, ¿sabes? Como si no pudiera creer que su pequeño y retorcido ser en la cama fuera la misma persona que ese lindo y excitado cachorrito que quería pasear por París pero tenía miedo a los cementerios. Sus ojos literalmente brillaban, y tiene esta jodida y linda sonrisa brillante... solo... —gruñe lastimosamente para sí mismo.

Kyuhyun chasquea la lengua, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia el hombre patético que tiene delante. —Joder, _te_ gusta.

Los ojos de Hyukjae parpadean ante él, una pizca de miedo en sus orbes. —Yo... realmente, realmente si.

*

—¿Entonces crees que te gusta?

Donghae se muerde el labio, mirando a los mascarones restantes en su plato compartido. Quiere agarrar uno, pero ya no tiene ganas de comer nada, no después de revelar finalmente las cosas que tenía en mente desde la mañana.

—¿Podría? No lo sé —dice Donghae suavemente—. En otras situaciones, no me hubiera importado, me gustaba alguien tan rápido. Pero esta es la primera vez que tengo sexo, demasiado sexo, con alguien a quien conocí recientemente. Y no estoy seguro de si solo se trata de la lujuria o si realmente siento algo más.

—¿Qué piensas  _exactamente_  de él de todos modos? —pregunta Tiffany—. Quiero decir, cuando no estás completamente desnudo y caliente entre ustedes, eso es.

Le lanza una leve mirada, antes de jadear y hacer pucheros. —Bueno, te he contado sobre nuestra cita. Y para ser honesto, lo encuentro realmente dulce. A veces provoca bastante, pero cuando no está siendo un pervertido, a cambio es un caballero —se muerde el labio, un leve rubor formándose en sus mejillas mientras continúa—. Incluso en el sexo, mientras lo hace rudo, se asegura de nunca realmente lastimarme, y cuando terminamos, se molesta en controlarme y en limpiarme antes de abrazarme. Él... me hace sentir cosas.

—¿Te refieres al placer sexual y la satisfacción? —Tiffany dice inexpresiva, y Donghae frunce el ceño ante su sonrisa burlona.

—¡No! ¡Me hace sentir otras cosas aparte de eso! —gruñó, sintiendo que el calor en su rostro crecía—. E-Él... hace latir mi corazón. No por las actividades en la cama —le lanza otra mirada—, pero en otros gestos simples, como cuando besa mi frente. E-e incluso cuando solo sonríe con esa adorable sonrisa de encías. Es... Me hace sentir mariposas —murmura la última parte de la frase para sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio mientras mira la mesa.

No nota la sonrisa afectuosa y atenta de Tiffany. —Bueno, obviamente cariño,  _te_  gusta.

Donghae levanta la mirada, el miedo, la excitación y la incertidumbre parpadean en sus orbes marrones. —¿Crees que sí?

— _Sé_  que si —dice con confianza—. Donghae, vamos. Mariposas, ¿de verdad? ¿Qué más dice eso?

Donghae parpadea, una suave sonrisa aparece en sus delgados labios cuando la simple comprensión lo hace sentir el familiar revoloteo en su estómago otra vez, su corazón se acelera mientras piensa en la sonrisa de Hyukjae.

—Sí... creo que me gusta.

*

—¿Que debería hacer?

Kyuhyun ve la mirada conflictiva pintada en las facciones de su amigo, luchando contra el impulso de burlarse. Falla, y recibe una mueca de enojo mientras niega con la cabeza con incredulidad. —No sé por qué incluso me estás preguntando eso. Por supuesto, tienes que decírselo, idiota. ¿Qué  _más_  puedes hacer de todos modos?

—P-Pero —tartamudea Hyukjae, haciendo un puchero mientras mira hacia abajo sobre la mesa—. Estoy asustado. Quiero decir, ¿y si él no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si todo es sexo sin sentido para él?

—Entonces es muy malo para ti —dice Kyuhyun, y se encoge de hombros cuando Hyukjae le lanza una mirada desganada—. Bueno, no lo descubrirías a menos que hables con él. Y no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo. Pronto, estarías de servicio otra vez y él volverá a Seúl o algo así. Si al menos no aclaras esto con él ahora, es posible que nunca lo vuelvas a ver. Piénsalo.

Y Hyukjae lo hace, suspirando para sí mismo mientras se muerde el labio inferior de forma preocupante.

*

—¿Quieres que le diga? —Donghae se queda boquiabierto frente a Tiffany antes de que una sensación de terror llene la boca del estómago—. E-Esto es demasiado, Tiffany. Me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hoy, y estos sentimientos ya me asustan, ¡no puedo  _confesarle_  nada!

—Eso estaría bien y elegante —Tiffany se encoge de hombros—. Pero solo si ustedes realmente continúan viéndose después de París. Apuesto a que no has hablado con él sobre eso, ¿verdad?

Donghae gentilmente niega con la cabeza.

—¿Ves? Tienes que contarle sobre esto —dice Tiffany, extendiendo la mano sobre la mesa para sostener la mano de Donghae de manera tranquilizadora—. Mira, sé que usualmente eres tímido cuando se trata de cosas como esta, y tienes miedo, pero realmente no quieres que se vaya sin saber si alguna vez volverás a verlo, ¿verdad? Es agradable decir que puedes dejar que el destino lo maneje, que si estás destinado a hacerlo, te volverás a encontrar, pero  _vamos_ , ambos sabemos que es una mierda.

Donghae se estremece ante sus palabras, porque sinceramente consideró  _no_  hacer nada y dejar todo al llamado "destino".

—Tienes que intentarlo, al menos —continúa Tiffany—. Sólo inténtalo. Confiésate, dile lo que sientes, y si él no siente lo mismo, entonces se puede ir a la mierda. No estoy bromeando. Pero si le dices y no funciona, es cuando el destino puede ir e intervenir. No puedes simplemente confiar sin hacer nada, Hae.

Y Donghae sabe que ella tiene razón. Está más que bien. Necesita darle al menos un intento.

Con una débil sonrisa y casi ningún valor en su corazón, le hace un gesto de asentimiento a su amiga. Las palabras de aliento que le siguieron solo le permiten esperar que haya elegido la decisión correcta.


	6. Capítulo 5

Después de su almuerzo temprano con Tiffany, se despide con la promesa de reunirse nuevamente pronto en Corea. Tiffany regresó apresuradamente a su lugar de trabajo mientras Donghae fácilmente decide ir y recorrer París por su cuenta durante un tiempo, dándose tiempo y espacio para pensar en cómo se debería confesar.

A través de los autobuses de dos pisos que atienden a los turistas en la ciudad, visita el Panteón, el Palacio de Versalles y el Museo del Louvre, con los ojos brillantes de admiración por su belleza e historia. A pesar de estar bien con recorrer la ciudad solo, sin embargo, Donghae no pudo evitar sentirse un poco solo sin compañía. Recuerda vagamente al taxista que le dijo que debería haber venido a París con un amante.

Suspirando, Donghae se frota los brazos con sus propias manos, mirando alrededor y buscando un reloj solo para ver que ya son las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde.

—Supongo que podría ir a dos lugares más antes de volver al hotel —murmura Donghae, sacando el mapa y la guía turística, hojeando algunas páginas y dándoles una buena mirada. Decide que se dirigirá al Viaduc des Arts, con la esperanza de comprar algunos recuerdos en las tiendas que se acumulaban allí.

Pronto, llega a su cuarto destino por el día. Donghae descubre que caminar por el Viaduc des Arts es realmente una experiencia relajante y calmante, completamente diferente de dar un paseo por las calles abarrotadas y ruidos fuertes en el medio de la ciudad. Es más pacífico, con menos personas y vehículos, y el silencio permite que su mente descanse, sus hombros se relajen y eliminen la tensión.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Donghae sonríe y camina por el camino bordeado por diferentes tiendas. Las mira con curiosidad con la esperanza de encontrar algunos regalos agradables para Jongwoon y los demás en casa. Entra en una pequeña tienda, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que una pequeña estatuilla le llama la atención. Sonriendo suavemente para sí mismo, se acerca a él, levantando la jirafa hecha de madera en sus manos, sosteniéndola con cuidado. A le gusta, y cree que Ryeowook también lo haría. Frunciendo los labios, frunce el ceño cuando pasa junto a una figura que parece un mono, curiosamente le recuerda a Hyukjae, a quien inconscientemente ha permitido invadir su mente una vez más. Suspira y niega con la cabeza rápidamente, caminando hacia el anciano dueño de la tienda, sentado detrás del mostrador.

— _¿De dónde eres?_  —pregunta el anciano casualmente, levantando la estatuilla para escanear el código de barras.

Donghae parpadea un par de veces y sonríe mientras le da al anciano la cantidad correcta de efectivo. — _Soy de Corea_  —responde en francés, mirando al hombre envolver la estatuilla en papel de burbujas y papeles antes de levantar la cabeza y sonreír.

—¡Ah, de Corea! Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuve a alguien de Corea en mi tienda —el anciano de repente se acerca, hablando en coreano fluido, sorprendiendo al castaño.

—¿Habla coreano? —exclama Donghae, la sorpresa pintando sus facciones.

—Bueno, viví en Corea durante una buena cantidad de tiempo en mi vida, luego decidí mudarme a París para establecerme —el hombre sonríe, inclinándose para recoger algo debajo del mostrador. Donghae extiende su labio inferior mientras mira hacia atrás a la figura de mono, sin darse cuenta de que el anciano ya ha vuelto a subir, mirándolo con ojos tiernos.

—Te he estado observando desde que entraste a mi pequeña tienda. Lo siento si eso suena un poco raro, pero este anciano no suele tener turistas entrando aquí todos los días —se ríe para sí mismo, mientras coloca los regalos envueltos dentro de una bolsa—. Me recuerdas a alguien que conozco, un poco perdido y confundido, que prefiere estar solo mientras piensa en las cosas. Dime, ¿tienes a alguien?

Donghae parece desconcertado por un momento antes de morderse el labio inferior, sonriendo tímidamente y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ah, pero ¿hay alguna persona que le viene a la mente? —el hombre sonríe a sabiendas—. ¿Alguien con quien no estás exactamente unido, pero esta persona es en la que piensas cuando se trata de preguntas como estas?

—Sí —responde honestamente Donghae, lamiéndose los labios y sintiéndose un poco nervioso por el simple pensamiento de Hyukjae—. Él es... quiero decir, esa persona es alguien que acabo de conocer. En mi camino aquí. Y realmente no nos conocemos mucho, pero yo... Realmente me gusta —se ríe, mirando hacia abajo, sintiendo una pizca de timidez por el hecho de que en realidad está hablando con un extraño sobre Hyukjae.

—Bien entonces. Tenemos más similitudes de lo que pensaba —el hombre sonríe ante la mirada confundida en la cara de Donghae—. Me recordó a mi yo más joven. Verá, cuando conocí a mi esposa, a bordo del vuelo a París, ese fue mi primer viaje aquí —se ríe de la sorprendida expresión de Donghae—. Nos encontramos un par de veces aquí y nos enamoramos. Antes de irme, le confesé y tomé su número y de alguna manera, nos encontramos. Ella también era de Seúl, en realidad. Cuando regresamos a Corea, pasamos nuestro tiempo juntos antes de decidir mudarnos a París, donde encontramos nuestro amor por primera vez.

El anciano sonríe con cariño al recuerdo mientras deja caer dos collares en el mostrador.

Donghae los mira, sus labios sin darse cuenta se separan.

—Es un par —respira, bajando un poco la cara para mirar los collares de plata que están sobre el mostrador, uno con un llavero y el otro con una cerradura.

—Collares de pareja —le dice el hombre.

Donghae levanta suavemente la cerradura, sosteniéndola entre su pulgar e índice y volteándola una y otra vez. Una familiar sonrisa de encía aparece en su mente, junto con las palabras de Tiffany. " _Es agradable decir que puedes dejar que el destino lo maneje, que si estás destinado a serlo, te volverás a encontrar, pero vamos, ambos sabemos que eso es una mierda. No puedes simplemente confiar_ _s_ _in hacer nada, Hae."_

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —pregunta Donghae, tomando una decisión rápidamente.

El anciano sonríe y niega con la cabeza, levanta los collares de parejas y toma la palma de la mano de Donghae, depositándola suavemente en su mano.

*

Donghae sostiene los dos collares en una mano, mirándolo por un largo tiempo mientras camina por las calles con su taza de Frappuccino de Mocha en su otra mano. Todavía no puede creer que el dueño de la tienda se lo haya dado gratis y le deseó buena suerte con su relación. Suspira y se lleva la bebida a los labios, chupando la pajita distraídamente mientras piensa en Hyukjae, qué provocativo y seductor es Hyukjae y, sin embargo, con sus dulces y tiernos gestos, todavía es capaz de hacer que Donghae sienta mariposas.

Recuerda la cita, el lugareño que los ayudó a tomarse una foto juntos, y le contó sobre las dos estatuas. Dijo que eran los ángeles que cuidaban de las parejas que visitaban ese lugar, dándoles sus bendiciones. Donghae sorbe tranquilamente su bebida, recordando lo cálida y cómoda que estaba la mano de Hyukjae, que un simple gesto como darle a su mano un suave apretón envió a su corazón a un frenesí.

Suspirando, sonríe con cariño lo dulce que era Hyukjae esta mañana, o cada ronda, para ser honesto. Verificándolo después de cada ronda, limpiándolo a pesar de estar cansado. Y luego están los besos y los abrazos. Se lleva un dedo al labio, su sonrisa se ensancha al recordar cómo Hyukjae había reclamado sus labios una y otra vez, en suaves besos inocentes y apasionados. Donghae no cree que los labios de otra persona se hayan moldeado tan perfectamente con los suyos antes. Le gusta demasiado, le gusta demasiado Hyukjae a pesar de que no se conocen bien, y le asusta saber qué tan rápido se están desarrollando sus sentimientos por el piloto.

De repente Donghae se detiene en seco y mira con curiosidad a su alrededor. No está tan sorprendido cuando se encuentra en el popular  _Wall of I Love You's._ Toma una respiración profunda y termina el último trago de sus Starbucks antes de tirarlo a un contenedor cercano. Se desliza los collares en el bolsillo y se acerca a la pared, pasando los dedos por las tintas blancas, leyendo lentamente los diferentes idiomas que dicen " _Te amo_ ".

—Ti Amo —lee en voz alta, mirando las palabras blancas, sonriendo orgullosamente a sí mismo cuando descubre la pronunciación correcta—. Kimi wo ai shiteru, Te quiero, a... —se detiene, frunciendo el ceño cuando ve un idioma con el que no está familiarizado y tropieza ligeramente con las palabras—. M-Ma ... ¿Mah-Mal? Mahal ... Mah- ¡Ah! Mahal kita!

Sonríe, ahora muy orgulloso de sí mismo hasta que escucha una risa suave desde atrás. Frunce el ceño e ignora a la persona que se está riendo de él y continúa leyendo los diferentes idiomas. Cuando finalmente llega al último, un par de brazos familiares lo rodean y al mismo tiempo leen, —Je t'aime.

Donghae inmediatamente gira en los brazos y mira a Hyukjae con ojos grandes y sorprendidos. —¿Hyukjae? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exhala, su corazón y su estómago hacen divertidos volteos.

—Hola —saluda Hyukjae, pellizcando la nariz de Donghae. El castaño arrugó la nariz y Hyukjae se ríe, soltando a Donghae. El castaño hace pucheros por la pérdida de contacto, pero se contenta con estar al lado del piloto—. Llegué hace un tiempo, pero no me viste porque estabas demasiado ocupado leyendo. Te escuché tartamudear sobre la forma Tagalog de decir Te amo y tengo que admitirlo —Hyukjae dice mientras se vuelve hacia él, sonriendo con todos sus dientes y encías expuestos—. Creo que es realmente lindo.

Donghae siente que su cara se está calentando, y tiene que apartar la mirada para evitar que Hyukjae lo vea tímido, pero el piloto solo ríe y le da un beso en la mejilla. —Eres realmente, realmente adorable.

Cuando se aleja, Donghae se lleva una mano a la mejilla y se muerde el labio inferior, sintiéndose extremadamente feliz pero tímido. Hyukjae solo sonríe al lindo castaño frente a él por un momento antes de deslizar su mano en la suya y darle un apretón. Donghae parpadea un par de veces antes de mirar a Hyukjae, quien tiene una sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios. Donghae tiene las palabras de su confesión en la punta de la lengua, pero no sabe cómo decirle a Hyukjae. Frunce el ceño para sí mismo.

—Escucha, quiero decirte algo —comienza Hyukjae y el castaño lo mira con una mirada expectante, esperando—. Honestamente, estaba esperando justo antes de salir de París para decirte esto.

Por alguna razón, Donghae comienza a ponerse nervioso, los latidos de su corazón acelerándose y sus manos cada vez más pegajosas. Solo espera que el piloto no se dé cuenta.

—Pero creo que el entorno aquí es lo suficientemente romántico —sonríe Hyukjae descaradamente y Donghae solo puede reírse y rodar sus ojos.

—¿Tu punto es, Hyukjae? —Donghae pregunta bromeando, su aliento se detiene cuando Hyukjae levanta sus manos entrelazadas para besar sus nudillos. El piloto se lleva la mano a la cara y la acaricia con suavidad, lo que hace que multitudes de mariposas revoloteen en el estómago de Donghae.

—Me gustas, Donghae —murmura Hyukjae, su voz honesta y segura, pero sus ojos se llenaron de nerviosismo.

Donghae se muerde el labio inferior, sintiendo que todo el calor sube a su cara, pintando sus mejillas de un fino color rojo. Quiere decir algo, pero todas las palabras mueren en su garganta cuando ve la sinceridad en los ojos de Hyukjae. Aparta su mano de la de Hyukjae, sorprendiendo al piloto que inmediatamente lo suelta, y Donghae observa como la confianza se desvanece en sus ojos, el pánico lo reemplaza casi al instante.

—D-Donghae, mira —tartamudea Hyukjae, moviendo las manos en el aire mientras sus ojos se mueven nerviosos—. Lo siento, sé que parece demasiado pronto. Nos hemos conocido, no sabemos mucho sobre el otro excepto nuestros lugares de placer, pero espera, eso no viene al caso. L-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es... Yo...

El castaño niega con la cabeza y se ríe mientras rodea sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hyukjae antes de acercársele para darle un suave beso.

Hyukjae lo mira con una mirada genuinamente confundida cuando se retira, presionando sus frentes juntas, las puntas de sus narices chocando con la otra. Donghae sonríe con cariño, sintiendo que su corazón se acelera.

—Tonto. Tú también me gustas.

Y Hyukjae sonríe, cerrando la distancia entre ellos para darle a Donghae un beso impresionante.

*

Donghae ordena algunos platos diferentes, desde bizcochos a mascarones a Crème Brulée. Hyukjae solo puede mirar los diferentes tipos bocadillos en la mesa, frunciendo el ceño un poco mientras Donghae se reclina en su asiento, sonriendo alegremente.

—¿Por qué pediste tantas cosas dulces, Hae? —pregunta Hyukjae, cubriendo su hombro con un brazo. Donghae se ríe y se acurruca un poco en él.

—Soy un pastelero, ¿recuerdas? —pregunta Donghae, cogiendo un macaron rosado entre el pulgar y el índice—. Se supone que debo encontrar inspiración en mi viaje hasta aquí.

Hyukjae arquea una ceja cuando Donghae lleva el bocadillo a sus labios. Obedece y abre la boca, dejando que Donghae lleve la golosina dulce a la boca y luego lame un poco los dedos del castaño. Donghae rápidamente retrocede con un ligero jadeo, antes de regañar a su amante con un ligero golpe en el pecho y un gesto de desaprobación.

Hyukjae ríe mientras mastica el macaron, saboreando con deleite el dulce sabor que llena su boca. Una vez que se lo tragó, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Donghae, sonriendo ante la pequeña sonrisa que tiraba de las comisuras de los labios finos. —Sabes que debes hornear algunos dulces para mí.

—¿Cómo qué? —Donghae lo mira, con los ojos brillantes y emocionados ante la idea de hacer algo para Hyukjae—. ¿Te gustan los pasteles? ¿Tartas? ¿Galletas?

Sonriendo cariñosamente a su amante, Hyukjae se inclina y frota sus nariz con la de Donghae. —Creo que me gustaría cualquier cosa que hagas.

Donghae parpadea, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calientan ligeramente mientras esconde su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Hyukjae, gimiendo ligeramente, —Me halagas demasiado.

—Ahora, solo estoy siendo honesto —Hyukjae se ríe—. Entonces, ¿qué tal esto, pastelero Hae. Me gustaría pedir una docena de besos por favor.

—Oh, dulce conversador —Donghae arrugó la nariz, alejándose del cuello de Hyukjae para besarle la mejilla—. Ahí.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que cuando ordené algunos besos, realmente quise decir  _aquí_  —Hyukjae toca sus fruncidos labios con la punta de su dedo—. ¿Y una  _docena_  está bien?

—Lo que sea —Donghae pone los ojos en blanco antes de inclinarse y capturar los labios dulces y regordetes en un suave beso.

*

Entran a trompicones en la habitación apresuradamente, con las bocas unida en un intenso beso y manos ansiosas paseándose por debajo de las camisas. Maniobran torpemente por la habitación, logrando derribar una caja de pañuelos de papel y una bolsa de artículos de tocador en el piso alfombrado antes de caer en un montón de extremidades enredadas en la cama.

Donghae está chupando ansiosamente la lengua de Hyukjae, sus manos deambulan apreciativamente sobre la musculosa espalda del piloto. Hyukjae está acariciando sus costados, deslizando sus dedos sobre la piel sensible y haciendo que Donghae gime silenciosamente en sus labios mientras roza su pulgar contra un pezón. Poniéndose impaciente, Donghae tira del dobladillo de la camisa de Hyukjae, lloriqueando un poco cuando escucha la risa divertida del mayor. Se separan rápidamente para deshacerse de la ropa, ayudándose mutuamente con sus camisas y pantalones hasta que no les queda más que su ropa interior.

Casi de inmediato, sus labios se unen una vez más, Hyukjae empuja a Donghae hacia el centro de la cama mientras se sienta entre sus piernas separadas. Aprieta sus entrepiernas, deleitándose con el suave maullido que escapa de los labios de Donghae mientras continúan besándose, las lenguas deslizándose sensualmente una contra la otra. Hyukjae se aparta a favor de colocar sus labios en la mandíbula de Donghae, lamiendo y mordisqueando hacia su suave cuello y envolviendo sus labios alrededor de la prominente manzana de Adán. Donghae gime, su garganta vibra contra la lengua caliente de Hyukjae y arquea su espalda cuando Hyukjae chupa duramente su piel, seguramente dejando una marca.

Hyukjae se desliza hacia las clavículas de Donghae, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios cuando ve las marcas rojas que dejó la noche anterior estropeando la piel impecable del otro. Lo chupa con sus labios y lo muerde, como si los renovara, antes de pasar a las otras marcas en el pecho de Donghae y darles el mismo tratamiento. Pronto, está chupando un pezón, girando la protuberancia endurecida entre los dientes y la lengua, y saboreando los jadeos y gemidos que su amante está emitiendo. Agarra el otro pezón con sus dedos, sacudiéndolo y pellizcando ligeramente, haciendo que Donghae prácticamente se retuerza debajo de él. Se dirige hacia el estómago de Donghae, dejando besos húmedos por toda la amplia extensión de piel, y arrastrando la lengua sobre los tenues abdominales y la delgada línea de pelo que baja hasta su entrepierna.

Cierra su boca sobre el protuberante bulto apenas oculto por la apretada ropa interior negra de Donghae, chupando la gruesa longitud a través de la tela y rozando sus dientes ligeramente. Donghae jadea y tira de su último artículo de ropa con impaciencia y Hyukjae se aleja por una fracción de segundo solo para dejar que los calzoncillos se deslicen, sus ojos paralizados en la erección de su amante rebotando fuera de los confines de la ropa interior. Lamiendo sus labios, Hyukjae se agacha e inmediatamente toma el pene palpitante en su boca, ahuecando sus mejillas y presionando su lengua contra la vena en la parte inferior. Donghae gime en voz alta mientras mueve su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente, permitiendo que la cabeza del pene se deslice por su garganta y tragandola profundamente.

—H-Hyukjae —Donghae jadea, apoyándose en los codos mientras observa cómo su pene se desliza dentro y fuera de la boca talentosa—. Hyuk, también quiero chuparte.

Mirándolo a través de ojos oscurecido y sonriendo alrededor de su boca llena de su pene, Hyukjae le da una fuerte chupada antes de alejarse por completo. Se arrastra hacia Donghae y junta sus bocas en un beso apasionado, labios moldeados juntos y lengua lamiendo uno contra el otro. Donghae lo acerca, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él y frotando su desnuda excitación en la vestida de Hyukjae. De repente, los gira de modo que Hyukjae yace de espaldas y Donghae está sentado encima de él, luchando sensualmente contra su erección. Gime en la boca de Donghae, deslizando sus manos hacia el trasero del más joven y apretando la suave carne redonda con avidez, lo que provocó que Donghae emitiera un fuerte gemido antes de alejarse.

Después de lamer y mordisquear su camino hacia la entrepierna de Hyukjae, Donghae se quita rápidamente la ropa que queda, mirando con fascinación cuando la larga longitud se balancea en el aire. No pierde el tiempo, envolviendo rápidamente el pene con su boca caliente, chupando ávidamente y tragándola hasta que su nariz alcanza los espesos rizos que rodean la base. Hyukjae deja escapar un gemido ahogado, bajando las manos para acariciar la mejilla ahuecada de Donghae, sintiendo el contorno de su pene.

—Realmente amas tener mi pene dentro de tu boca, ¿verdad? —pregunta con voz ronca, sonriendo cuando Donghae lo mira a través de sus pestañas, sus órbitas oscuras brillan con deleite—. Trae tu culo aquí.

Sus ojos se abren un poco, Donghae se aleja del pene de Hyukjae, sin olvidarse de sorber la cabeza una vez más antes de parpadear inquisitivamente a su amante. —¿Te refieres...?

—Sí, Donghae, eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir.

Sonríe ampliamente, la emoción muestra descaradamente sus rasgos mientras se arrastra hacia arriba y gira para sentarse sobre el pecho de Hyukjae, asegurándose de que su culo esté frente a la cara de su amante mientras se inclina para nivelar su boca en el pene de Hyukjae una vez más.

Siente que Hyukjae agarra fuertemente su culo, golpeando levemente las mejillas con sus palmas mientras gime guturalmente. —Tu culo es jodidamente perfecto.

Donghae gime mientras aprieta la erección frente a él, bombeándola lentamente antes de llevar la punta a su boca, un fuerte gemido escapa de sus labios cuando siente la lengua de Hyukjae en su entrada. Instintivamente cierra los ojos, recibiendo más del pene de Hyukjae en su boca mientras siente la lengua y los labios lamiendo su agujero. Ahueca sus mejillas, deslizando su propia lengua contra la vena palpitante mientras gime, sintiendo a Hyukjae deslizarse en su agujero, el músculo caliente y húmedo haciendo maravillas en su interior sensible. Mientras permite que la cabeza del pene de Hyukjae golpee el fondo de su garganta, siente un dedo presionando contra él, y jadea cuando Hyukjae comienza a follarlo con su lengua y su dedo. Moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, chupa con entusiasmo, deleitándose con el sonido de los gemidos de su amante detrás de él mientras lleva una mano para acariciar las bolas de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae acelera su ritmo, agrega otro dedo y mueve su lengua dentro y fuera del apretado agujero mientras mueve su otra mano para agarrar la erección de Donghae, bombeándolo y moviendo su pulgar contra la rendija mientras Donghae suelta un grito ahogado alrededor de su pene.

El doble estímulo lo acerca a su liberación, Donghae se mueve más rápido, tragando repetidamente alrededor de la cabeza del pene y su mano apretando suavemente las bolas de Hyukjae, rozando con los dedos el perineo. Hyukjae gime en voz alta, sus caderas comienzan a empujar hacia arriba mientras mueve su mano más rápido alrededor de la excitación de Donghae, sus dedos se mueven dentro y fuera del apretado agujero y su lengua baja para golpear también el perineo de Donghae, haciendo que el menor suelte una grito sofocado

Siente a Donghae tragar alrededor de su pene una vez más, y con otro apretón en sus bolas, Hyukjae siente el calor acumulándose en su entrepierna explotar cuando entra en la boca caliente de Donghae, un gemido ahogado escapa de su garganta cuando el más joven lo ordeña, lamiendo su liberación y tragando todo lo que tiene que ofrecer. Muy pronto, oye a Donghae gemir fuertemente a su alrededor, y lo siente apretarse fuertemente alrededor de sus dedos, su pene liberando chorros calientes sobre sus estómagos, goteando sobre la mano aún temblorosa de Hyukjae.

Se dejan llevar por el orgasmo por un momento hasta que están sin aliento y jadeando en la piel del otro. Hyukjae exhala sin aliento, sacando sus dedos del agujero de Donghae, mientras que el último no espera recuperarse del orgasmo alucinante y rápidamente saca el pene de Hyukjae de su boca antes de sentarse y darse la vuelta para encontrarse con Hyukjae en un beso lento y apasionado. Sus manos vagan alrededor de la piel desnuda, mimando y acariciando ansiosamente, y no tarda mucho en volver a endurecerse.

Hyukjae voltea su posición, flotando sobre el más joven mientras se sienta entre las piernas separadas y lleva sus manos para acariciar suavemente los muslos lisos. Donghae suelta un suave suspiro en su boca mientras pasa los dedos por el cabello de Hyukjae, tirando de él mientras sus erecciones se rozan ligeramente una contra la otra.

Alejándose, Hyukjae sonríe, mirando con cariño a los ojos entrecerrados de Donghae mientras lleva una mano para ahuecar la mejilla del joven, su pulgar acariciando suavemente la tierna piel. —Eres maravilloso —dice, antes de besar suavemente los labios de Donghae.

Donghae se ríe, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hyukjae mientras tira del mayor para otro beso. —Y tú también.

Los ojos de Hyukjae se arrugan mientras sonríe ampliamente, mostrando las encías rosadas y haciendo que Donghae le devuelva la sonrisa con la misma intensidad. Besó al más joven una vez más, los latidos del corazón se intensificaron cuando Donghae lo besó apasionadamente, tirando de él imposiblemente más cerca hasta que no quedó espacio entre sus cuerpos. Rompiendo el beso, saca la botella de lubricante medio usada que está sobre la mesita de noche.

Donghae observa, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Hyukjae cubre su erección con lubricante. Extiende más sus piernas, buscando una almohada y colocándola debajo de su trasero mientras Hyukjae abre sus piernas sobre sus brazos. Sus miradas se cruzan, tiernas pero calientes, y Donghae inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y aletea sus ojos cuando Hyukjae se guía hacia la opresión, gruñendo y gimiendo ante el delicioso calor que lo envuelve.

Hace una pausa por un momento, esperando a que Donghae se ajuste antes de que lentamente empiece a balancear sus caderas, empujando hacia adentro y hacia afuera mientras el más joven jadea y gime debajo de él. Se pone de rodillas, cambiando el ángulo una vez, dos veces, hasta que Donghae grita en voz alta, sus caderas empujando hacia atrás contra Hyukjae mientras envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la delgada cintura. —¡Ah, m-más rápido!

Hyukjae se inclina, capturando los labios de Donghae en un beso y permitiendo que sus lenguas se deslizen sensualmente juntas a medida que gradualmente acelera, tirando y golpeando consistentemente la próstata de Donghae, haciéndole gemir y jadear interminablemente.

Como su cuerpo aún es sensible por su orgasmo previo, Donghae siente que su segundo clímax se acerca rápidamente cuando Hyukjae acelera, golpeándolo implacablemente y abusando de su lugar. Lleva una mano a su erección, masturbándola, un grito ronco escapa de sus labios cuando Hyukjae golpea su mano.

Alejándose solo un poco, Hyukjae lo mira a los ojos, orbes oscurecidos por la lujuria mientras continúa empujando. —No te toques, Donghae. Te haré venir sin tocarte.

Las simples palabras son suficientes para hacer que el calor en su abdomen se extienda a sus regiones inferiores, y cuando Hyukjae golpea las caderas una y otra vez, su gruesa longitud martilleando incesantemente contra la próstata de Donghae, Donghae grita en voz alta, sus dedos y los de pies se encrespan y su cabeza Inclinándose hacia atrás mientras olas placenteras se estrellan contra él junto con gruesos chorros calientes de salpicaduras blancas en su pecho hasta su abdomen. Se aprieta con fuerza, y Hyukjae gruñe profundamente cuando entra en Donghae, llenándolo hasta el borde con su semen mientras continúa empujando, dejando que ambos monte el orgasmo.

Enterrando su nariz en la piel suave y sudorosa del cuello de Donghae, Hyukjae jadea con cansancio, permitiéndose a sí mismo apoyar todo su peso en el más joven por un momento, sintiendo la pegajosidad de la liberación de Donghae manchado contra su estómago. Donghae está respirando pesadamente, gimiendo un poco cuando Hyukjae se retira y siente la caliente corrida goteando desde su culo.

Hyukjae se levanta, se encuentra con los ojos aturdidos de Donghae y sonríe antes de besarlo tiernamente en los labios. Se da vuelta hacia un lado, agarrando unos pañuelos de papel de la mesita de noche y limpiándolos antes de cargar a un durmiente Donghae en sus brazos, colocando suaves besos en su cabello.

—Eres asombroso, Hae —Hyukjae murmura y escucha una risa suave antes de que un beso sea plantado en su clavícula.—. Realmente me gustas.

—Y eres perfecto, Hyukjae. También me gustas mucho.

Sonríe satisfecho, tirando a Donghae increíblemente cerca mientras permite que sus ojos se cierren, sintiendo que su respiración se sincroniza con la de Donghae, haciéndose más pareja y relajada, mientras el sueño los atrae.

*

Lee Donghae golpea su pie con impaciencia contra los pisos de mármol blanco brillante de la sala de espera. Sus brazos están doblados sobre su torso, y se preocupa con el labio inferior entre los dientes. Continuamente está mirando la pantalla que se cierne sobre él, mirando la hora y se encuentra a sí mismo contando los minutos, a pesar de que todavía hay unos minutos antes de la llegada del próximo avión. Ha estado esperando por un tiempo y, sin embargo, Donghae no puede sentarse. Está demasiado emocionado.

No pudo evitarlo.

Está viendo a su amante otra vez, después de todo.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, lleva una mano a su pecho, sus dedos juguetean con un colgante plateado. Piensa en los últimos meses y deja escapar un feliz suspiro de sus labios.

A decir verdad, Donghae no podría estar más feliz. Ha encontrado al hombre perfecto hace tres meses en la ciudad del amor, en su simple búsqueda de inspiración para su carrera. Comenzó de manera poco convencional, lejos del típico chico que conoce a otro chico, donde uno toma al otro en citas dulces y pasa por meses de noviazgo antes de finalmente profesar su amor.

 _Su_  historia comenzó con un poco de flirteo descarado, una escapada en la cabina de descanso de un piloto y una noche de sexo y placer. Era del tipo que algunas personas desprecian, pero Donghae no se arrepiente.

Después de todo, el coqueteo, la insaciable sed y los deseos son los que lo llevaron a conocer al hombre más increíble en el que podría haber visto. El más dulce, pero también el más sexy, la cosa más perfecta que le sucedió en toda su vida.

Y aunque Donghae todavía no puede llamarlo  _amor_ , está bastante seguro de que están en camino hacia ese camino de todos modos.

—Hola bebé —una voz familiar le habla en la oreja, con sus fuertes brazos envolviéndole la cintura y un par de perfectos y regordetes labios besándole el cuello—. ¿Me extrañaste?

Donghae sonríe, girando en los brazos de Hyukjae y rodeando el cuello del mayor. Pasa los dedos por el pelo oscuro, tarareando encantado mientras asiente. —¿Me extrañaste?

Hyukjae resopla, sacudiendo la cabeza con leve incredulidad. —No sé por qué siquiera preguntas.

Se ríe, y el sonido se amortigua cuando Hyukjae elimina la distancia entre ellos y lo besa en los labios. Y, como siempre, Donghae vuelve a sentir mariposas.


	7. Epílogo

Gime guturalmente mientras sus manos agarran fuertemente el borde del mostrador de granito, sus nudillos se vuelven blancos como su visión cuando Hyukjae golpea implacablemente contra él, la dura y palpitante erección golpea contra su próstata, enviando deliciosos estremecimientos de placer a todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas están envueltas alrededor de la delgada cintura, los talones de sus pies clavados en la musculosa espalda baja del piloto mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás y arquea la espalda, gimiendo y despreocupado de cómo la superficie dura del mostrador da a la parte de atrás de su cráneo una leve indicio de dolor.

—¡Oh Dios, más rápido, Hyukjae! ¡Más fuerte! Mm... ¡Ah,  _ah_ , más!

—Joder —gruñó dicho hombre, inclinándose sobre el mostrador y uniendo sus labios regordetes en la piel sudada del cuello de Donghae, su lengua sale para lamer y sus dientes mordisqueando mientras acelera su paso.

Donghae suelta su agarre en el mostrador mientras sus manos vuelan para envolverse alrededor de Hyukjae, los dedos se enredan en el cabello oscuro mientras grita, sintiendo el calor familiar en su abdomen expandirse y su liberación acercándose. Un empuje más y un tirón en su erección lo llevan a su clímax y grita mientras se aprieta fuertemente alrededor de Hyukjae, sus dedos de los pies y las manos se encrespan mientras libera chorros calientes en sus estómagos.

—Santo cielo —Hyukjae gime mientras también se corre, su gruesa carga llenando a Donghae hasta el borde mientras continúa empujando, su ritmo disminuyendo mientras monta su orgasmo. Besa el cuello del castaño jadeante, arrastrando sus labios hacia la mandíbula de Donghae hasta que encuentra los delgados labios—. Mm, te amo, Hae.

—También te amo —Donghae sonríe contra sus labios, ahuecando la huesuda mejilla y acariciándola mientras apoya sus frentes juntas—. Pero... —hace una pausa mientras recupera el aliento—, ¿realmente teníamos que hacer esto en la encimera de la cocina, Hyukkie?

Hyukjae se ríe, alejándose de la cara de Donghae mientras entierra la suya en el cuello lechoso. —Bueno, no es mi culpa que me hayas seducido con tu delantal.

Donghae simula un grito de indignación, su mano golpea ligeramente el hombro desnudo del otro. — _No_  te he seducido.

—Claro que no lo hiciste. Simplemente caminaste con nada más que un delantal. Sí, realmente no me sedujiste para nada.

Riendo, Donghae lo empuja ligeramente, riendo cuando siente que los labios regordetes mordisquean su cuello una vez más. —Ahora, basta. De hecho, necesito hacer algo de cocción.

—Bien —sonríe Hyukjae, mostrando sus dientes y sus encías mientras lentamente se retira, sonriendo cuando Donghae gime por la sensación—. Mira, me dice que pare y luego haces eso.

—¿Hacer qué? —los ojos brillantes lo miran juguetones y Hyukjae saca la lengua mientras agarra unas servilletas y lo limpia.

—Me seduces —afirma Hyukjae con firmeza, moviendo un dedo cuando Donghae hace un movimiento para protestar—. No lo niegues. Eres perfectamente consciente de que soy completamente débil contra tu...  _todo_  de ti, y lo aprovechas al máximo.

—No —se queja Donghae, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentarse, sintiendo que le duelen la espalda y el culo por el mostrador de la cocina.

Hyukjae inmediatamente lo agarra mientras salta fuera del mostrador, haciendo una mueca por el aguijón en su espalda. —¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí —Donghae arrugó la nariz—. Es solo que... el mostrador estaba duro.

El hombre mayor lo abraza y lo toma en sus brazos, sus manos se dirigen automáticamente hacia la espalda de Donghae, dándole un ligero masaje. El castaño suspira felizmente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hyukjae mientras se relaja completamente en su agarre.

Ha pasado más de un año desde que comenzaron a salir. Más de un año desde su primer encuentro en el aeropuerto, su cita en el avión y sus días juntos en la ciudad del amor. Ha sido el mejor año hasta ahora en la vida de Donghae. Realmente no cree que pueda conocer a alguien tan perfecto como Hyukjae. Al principio, había sido puramente físico: principalmente lo impulsaba la lujuria por el hombre, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era el aspecto lo que lo atraía hacia el piloto. Pero luego llegó a conocer el dulce lado caballeroso, que lo había atraído aún más hacia Hyukjae.

Después de confesarse y convertirse en pareja, Donghae poco a poco aprendió más sobre el otro: sus pequeños caprichos y hábitos, las cosas que le gustan y disfruta, las que lo molestan y lo enojan mucho, sus sueños y esperanzas en la vida, sus preocupaciones internas y inseguridades, Hyukjae se lo había enseñado todo. Y Donghae hizo lo mismo.

En algún lugar, durante su relación, parecían tener un entendimiento mutuo de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sin tener que mencionarlo en conversaciones por temor a complicar las cosas. No fue sino hasta una noche de pasión que accidentalmente se le escapó a Donghae de la boca. Las dos palabras habían sido pronunciadas tan suavemente, tan sinceramente, que Hyukjae tuvo una reacción tardía. Causó que el joven entrara en pánico y casi comenzara a llorar, pero luego los dulces y suaves besos que Hyukjae le había dejado en la cara lo hicieron relajarse. Y luego Hyukjae se lo dijo de vuelta.

Y fue, por mucho, el día más feliz de su vida.

Es divertido, cómo pasaron de ser dos personas que no sabían nada acerca de la otra aparte de sus nombres y, sin embargo, ceder constantemente a sus deseos, un par de cursi collares de pareja. Recuerda dárselo a Hyukjae con una tímida promesa del futuro que podía ver con el piloto. Incluso dárselo no fue fácil. Había perdido las palabras, nervioso y las mejillas calentándose cuando sacó el collar de la llave, y luego le mostró su propio candado que ya colgaba alrededor de su cuello. Al principio, Hyukjae tomó el collar sin decir palabra y lo giró alrededor de sus dedos en observación, y el castaño pensó seriamente que su pequeño regalo no sería aceptado, pero luego Donghae de repente se dejó caer por el breve pero apasionado beso de Hyukjae.

Suspira, sonriendo cariñosamente al recuerdo y se ríe un poco cuando Hyukjae lo acerca más, sus manos le dan palmaditas en el trasero después del masaje.

—¿Ahora te siente mejor?

Donghae asiente, alejándose del cálido hombro ligeramente para darle un beso amoroso a su novio. —Te amo.

Hyukjae sonríe, acariciando su nariz cariñosamente antes de susurrar en sus labios. —También te amo.

Pronto se visten (porque independientemente de lo cómodos que estén desnudos el uno del otro, realmente necesitan dejar de intentar otra ronda en el mostrador), y pasan el resto del día en la cocina. Donghae hornea mascarones de varios sabores y colores, mientras que Hyukjae lo mira con satisfacción, ayudándolo cuando puede, y algunas veces robando algunos de los productos horneados.

Mientras trabaja en su pasión, su cocción, Donghae se pregunta brevemente sobre la sensación de inspiración que nunca le ha dejado desde París. Por un momento, se desconecta y se pregunta por qué. Y luego ve una mano rápida robando un macaron con sabor a fresa de su próximo lote y frunce el ceño, volteándose para mirar a Hyukjae que tiene una expresión adorable de atrapado. Sonríe dócilmente mientras muerde el dulce obsequio, tirando del pastelero más cerca mientras lo besa como una disculpa que aleja el ceño fruncido.

Y luego Donghae sabe por qué.

 

[DESCARGAR PDF](https://bibliotecaeunhae.wordpress.com/2019/08/16/flying-mile-high-and-a-mile-far/#more-303)


End file.
